The Phoenix Chapter
by Tryaurus
Summary: DISCONTINUED! UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Prologue: A Fire Bird

**A/N: Hey! This is a story idea I wanted to try out. We have a new Pokedex Holder (well it is set in the Red/Blue chapters) whose special skill makes her a force to be reckoned with. She's also afraid of men. Like with the manga adventures I will probably have the move sets limited (how many depends on you guys. The prologue is rather dark but then again most of my stories are. On the bright side she isn't dark this time. Reminder that this story will only change to M due to violence or course language not anything else.**

* * *

**Summary: Sticks and stones could break your bones but they can always be fixed. The power of words can build you up, fill you with joy or tear you down and dispose of all happiness. But once they've been said the damage, good or bad, has been done and nothing can reverse it or heal it completely. Sure it can repair itself mostly but those words will follow the target till the end of their days and will affect a choice they make in the future. So what happens when someone has complete and utter control over that power? Will they use it to maintain the balance or will they favour? This is the tale of a girl who did not follow the path that destiny had wanted when she was gifted with her talent. Not a true hero nor a true villain; meet Phoenix Rivera, the **_**Antihero. (All credit for this idea goes to Michael Mind's Antiheroes)**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon. I swear on my life but I wish I did. If I did Ash would be a girl and not an idiot but I suppose his stupidity is entertaining for kids.**

* * *

**The Phoenix Chapter **

**Prologue:**_** A Fire Bird's Freedom**_

* * *

November 18th 2006: Region: Hoenn

* * *

Darkness cloaked the region. The midnight sky was blocked out by a suffocating, heavy blanket of ominous black storm clouds. Not a single ray of light pierced the cold darkness. Nothing could be seen.

Thunder rumbled loudly and lightning clashed as the storm began to unleash its devastating fury upon the earth. Rain erupted from the clouds and plummeted towards the earth. Cyclone level winds swept over the region as monstrous typhoons formed out at sea. It truly was a terrible night.

The region of Hoenn was suffering from Mother Nature's wrath, none more so then Mossdeep City. Although a certain house was glad for the sound cover.

* * *

A young girl no older than 4 lay curled up, shivering in terror underneath her bed. She had long soft raven black hair that reached the middle of her spine and pale skin. Her most intriguing feature was her eyes. They were large bright orange orbs with a thick gold band in the middle of the iris surrounding the pupil. They almost seemed to pulse with power.

"PHOENIX! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE B*TCH!" a distinctively male voice yelled. Whimpering, the little girl pulled herself from her hiding place and crept downstairs, careful not to be seen by her brothers. Arceus they were worse than her father. She barely entered the room before she was smashed into a wall. Phoenix didn't make a sound. It would only get worse if she did. "YOU USELESS DISOBEDIANT SLUT! DO U NOT UNDERSTAND THAT WHEN A MAN CALLS YOU RESPOND AND FOLLOW HIS WILL IMMEDIANTLY?!" he screamed landing powerful, heavy blows on her body.

"Y-yes daddy," she whispered, remembering that she was not to raise her voice with the 'dominant gender'. A beer bottle was smashed above her head causing glass to rain down upon her. The deadly shards broke her delicate skin as the punches and kicks stopped. A sharp object pierced her skin, cutting deep around her neck. Phoenix couldn't help it and she released an agonized scream. It echoed through the house, only drowned out by the booming of thunder. The makeshift glass blade bit deeper into her neck in response to her sound and cut straight down.

Snarls erupted from the darkness of the house as a white furred quad pedal creature sprang between her and her father, scoring deep gashes down his face. Her father roared in agony as lightning flashed again. The creature placed itself between Phoenix and the man, growling threateningly. A bipedal, white scaled dragon with a black bone helm appeared at creature's side. They would not allow anyone to harm their best friend in such a way Phoenix's father leered at his daughter as his Medicham strode to his side.

"Daughter if you don't tell Absol and Bagon to stand down, Medicham will destroy them," he growled. Phoenix wiped tears from her eyes and wrapped her arms around her best friends, their anger rolling off them in waves.

"Nike, Enyo it will be alright. I'll be fine okay?" she whispered. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you girls alone," she promised softly, her words calming and slightly reassuring her friends. She would never lie to them but it didn't mean they accepted the pain she had to go through. Phoenix kissed her friends on the foreheads before tearfully ushering them away, Medicham blocking them from her.

Her father spat on her body before yelling again, but not at her.  
"PROTON! ARCHER! SHE'S ALL YOUR'S!"

Phoenix's whole body stiffened and began to shake in terror. No not them. Two 15 year old boys materialized at their father's side, gazing down on their little sister with malicious maniacal eyes. "Leave her pure but be sure to…_teach _her _obedience_," he sneered turning and began to lumber out of the room. "But of course don't be gentle."

With those words her brothers attacked.

* * *

Date: May 12th 2012 Region: Kanto

* * *

Calculative orange eyes narrowed in thought as the ten year old girl gazed over the city. She had grown hard during her trials but not cold, a feat any sane human would believe impossible. Phoenix's sanity could be put up for debate though as the child wasn't raised by right minded people.

"Everything will change soon," she murmured softly, one hand gentle stroking the scaled body of the majestic dragoness she sat a top, the female's snow white body and black high lights only making her more breath taking to look at. Unfortunately many of the male dragons thought so too and it had nearly cost them a mission once while they were flying away from hopeful suitors. Thank Arceus the victim had been so stupid.

"If my plan works as it should we'll be free Enyo. You, Nike, Nya and me" Phoenix murmured. The salamence snorted in agreement.

"_I hope so too Nick,"_ the dragoness replied, shaking her great head. _"A relaxing life, maybe compete in a few leagues, kick a few asses and it will be all worth it."_

"Perfect. What do you say we go kill some time by eliminating the target and head back?"

"_Do we have to?"_

"Kill the guy or head back?" Phoenix asked amusedly, rubbing her companion's head affectionately.

"_Head back. Killing's fun."_

"You're sadistic aren't you."

"_Only for the men,"_ Enyo snickered, earning a laugh from her rider.

"Unfortunately yes we must but I promise we'll be out soon and with a bang at that."

"_I already like where this is going. Tell me more on the way okay?"_

* * *

Date: September 7th 2012 Region: Kanto

* * *

A cloaked figure stalked purposefully down the great hallway, her cloak billowing out behind her. An intimidating Absol kept pace, a ferocious sneer present as the pair headed for their destination. Other members of the faculty scurried out of their way in panic, desperate not to get in their way. Their fear was justified after all, this was Malady the Massacrer and the Death Bringer both of whom showed no mercy to those who got in their way.

Malady was also well known for her silver tongue and master of diplomatic skills no one as of yet had been able to best her in anything that involved talking. Surprisingly the girl hardly talked otherwise. The man who was guarding her destination didn't last long and stepped aside as she entered. It was only a matter of time before she'd finished her duty and left, heading deep underground. She didn't have the time to make an aerial get away.

* * *

******* BOOM! *******

* * *

The mansion tore itself apart as the explosion ripped through the metal, humans vaporising in the heat of the blast. Parts of the building flew through the air, landing miles away as the 300 mile radius explosives did their job, ripping all life away from the beings with in its range. The dust settled down, fire still licking the air as the flammable unblown up objects burned away. A hand reached up out of the ground, a figure pulling themselves to the surface. Glee was etched on to her face as she through down her hood and stretched in the sunlight, energy bubbling through her body as a feeling of pure elation swamped her. She was _free_. She wasn't a murderous slave for men anymore. She was _free. _Phoenix released her pokémon in delight. Her childhood friends' Enyo, her discoloured salamence, Nike, her protective Absol and the new edition Nya, her playful Arcanine materialized.

"We're free girls. We're free!"

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Like it or Hate it? Quick reminder, Phoenix fears men. Doesn't hate them she fears them. If you didn't get why in this the please re-read the first part. Phoenix will get a starter (*cough*maybe all three*cough*) but do you want Red and Blue chasing her? (This is set during the Red/Blue chapters or whatever their called) Pairings won't be til later for extremely obvious reasons (if you don't understand please re-read this authors note). And finally she will be capturing/stealing from abusive trainers' 6-8 Kanto pokémon. Please send me in pokémon you'd like her to catch with possible nicknames and genders. Please read and review and may the devil be with you;**

**Hell's Gates**


	2. Chapter 1: The Power of Manipulation

**A/N: Next chapter up! I kinda messed up with the dates in the prologue. Phoenix is 11, Red is 12, Blue is 12, Green is 12 and Yellow is 9. Just clarifying before you keep reading.**

* * *

**Summary: Sticks and stones could break your bones but they can always be fixed. The power of words can build you up, fill you with joy or tear you down and dispose of all happiness. But once they've been said the damage, good or bad, has been done and nothing can reverse it or heal it completely. Sure it can repair itself mostly but those words will follow the target till the end of their days and will affect a choice they make in the future. So what happens when someone has complete and utter control over that power? Will they use it to maintain the balance or will they favour? This is the tale of a girl who did not follow the path that destiny had wanted when she was gifted with her talent. Not a true hero nor a true villain; meet Phoenix Rivera, the **_**Antihero. (All credit for this idea goes to Michael Mind's Antiheroes)**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon. I swear on my life but I wish I did. If I did Ash would be a girl and not an idiot but I suppose his stupidity is entertaining for kids.**

* * *

**The Phoenix Chapter**

**Episode 1: The Power of Manipulation**

* * *

The sun's rays graced the cosy town of Pallet with their warm glow, highlighting the wood structures of the homes causing shadows to form around the edges of the clearing that the small town was situated in. These shadows provided perfect cover for a lithe 10 year old girl to conceal herself in. Unusually large orange eyes narrowed in concentration as she studied the pokémon lab in the distance. Strategies of how to proceed with her plan flowed through her brain swiftly as the tactical side of her mind pulled apart and connected ideas and suggestions together, formulating the way she would go about her task. Although she did have a back-up plan if she was caught which was a high possibility. Stealing wasn't her forte. Then again it wasn't really a plan seeing as her 'fail safe' option was winging it. Phoenix was much better at going with the flow and pulling off some insane stunt to get herself out of her situation but her plans were usually flawless. That is if they didn't involve stealing. Nick rose out of her crouch and stretched, cracking her shoulders and neck as she did so. She wore a white shirt and a black jacket zipped up to half way so her shirt was visible below the jacket and above the zipper. Custom made movable black pants that looked like jeans cladded her legs, her feet comfortable in a pair of non-lace, non-buckle black boots. It was time to kick her plan into action.

* * *

Adrenaline pumped through her veins as the thrill of the run bubbled within her. The freedom to choose what she wanted to do or be was intoxicating. The shadows grabbed at her, begging for her to play. Sadly she had to refuse but allowed them to swirl around her as she bounded through the trees. They deserved some attention. Fatigue was absent in her being as she leapt out of the tree line, sneaking through the shadows of the reserve. The pokémon failed to detect her as she slunk towards the building. Barely pausing, Phoenix climbed through the open window, immediately kicking herself to the ceiling. She wedged her right foot in the corner of the room, the left pressed against the top of the window frame. Pushing against the top of the wall with her right hand, Nick's left hand was in open space, keeping her balanced.* She kept her breathing silent and soft as the assistants rushed around in the room for some reason or another. Phoenix was more concerned on not drawing attention to herself as she searched carefully for what she came for. There it was, three pokéballs sitting on a bench 2 meters from her position with the elemental stickers for fire, water and grass. 'This is going to be interesting,' Nick thought as she shifted her right limbs down the wall, giving her left hand and foot a firmer grip. Carefully she inched her way across the room, subconsciously snickering at the researchers' obliviousness as they ran out of the room. When she was a foot above her targets she cleanly swiped the closest one before dropping to the floor. She could here footsteps headed in her direction and the position she'd previously been in was far too vulnerable and open to prevent her from being scene. An elderly man entered the room. He had white hair, chestnut brown eyes and a squared jaw. A white lab coat over the top of a light purple shirt clothed his upper body while dark trousers and black formal shoes encased his lower. This man was Professor Oak if her (now dead) sources were correct.

"Oh hello," he exclaimed surprised at her presence. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here…," he questioned, clearly asking for an answer to his first question and his second more subtle question. Nick's face had become an easy going façade as he'd entered the room.

"My name is Nick Heart, Professor Oak," she responded smoothly, her verbal charm working its magic. "The reason for my presence in your lab is simple; you invited me."

The caught his attention.

"Did I? I don't recall meeting you before Miss Heart," he replied a confused light in his eyes. Phoenix smiled fondly.  
"Of course. Just last week actually," she answered gently. "Don't you remember? We had a rather nice conversation about the bonds of friendships between trainers and pokémon," she added concerned, the lie slipping from her mouth with a firm conviction. The professor's eyes widened slightly.

"That does sound right," he replied now uncertain. "But I just can't remember seeing you before Miss Heart."

Phoenix's expression dropped to that of a hurt child.

"I am wearing different clothes," she whispered, her voice carrying the distance between them. "But I thought you'd at least remember my face," he tone trembled as tears began to build in her eyes. The look in Oak's eyes changed to that of guilt and certainty.

"I apologise sincerely Miss Heart," he said, guiltily. "But I am sure that we must have met. How about in return you can have one of my starters?" he offered, desperate to make up for his forgetfulness of this child. Phoenix's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You really mean it?" she asked hopefully, her eyes shining. Oak smiled and nodded sincerely.

"Of course! You know what, I'll even add in a Pokedex for you if you'll complete it for me," the professor replied, happy to see the clearly kind hearted child filled with such joy.

"Thank you! I promise I'll complete it for you!" Nick exclaimed much too Oak's amusement. The aged professor strode over to the bench and fought two hide his horror. Only two were there! He desperately hopped she didn't want Bulbasaur having given the other to Red earlier along with his grandson taking the other Charmander.

"I know you will child which pokémon would you like?" he asked trying to hide his unease.

"Charmander please!" the excited girl replied enthusiastically to the professor's relief.

"Alright, here she is," he responded handing her the pokéball before retrieving a black and silver Pokedex from his desk. Unbeknown to him, Squirtle's pokéball popped open, the water type jumping from the desk and sneakily slipping out the door his pokéball in hand.

"And here it is," the professor finished with a flourish, Nick letting slip a child like giggle.

"Thank you so much," Nick told him sincerely, pocketing the device.

"It is the least I could do," he replied ushering her away gently. "I must return to my work but thank you for dropping by."

"Anytime professor!" she responded striding out the door. Oak smiled to himself fondly before turning away.

"She certainly is something and I trust her to complete the Pokedex," he murmured to himself as he turned back to the remaining one of that particular set of starters. Panic engulfed him as he saw the empty desk. He had been tricked! "STEVEN! BRING ME THE PHONE! I MUST CONTACT BLUE AND RED AT ONCE!"

* * *

Phoenix watched her family train with a careful eye from a top her dozing dragon's back.

Nike and Nya were having a free for all brawl on one side of the clearing neither side afraid of harming the other. They trusted that they'd move out of the way in time. Nya snapped her head around and unleashed a devastating flamethrower at her companion. Nike took it in stride, dodging nimbly before slamming into the arcanine with alarming speed. Nya wasn't bothered though as she sunk her teeth into the absol's shoulder, electricity crackling at her maw. Nike seemed unfazed, scoring a deep gash across the fire type's furry chest causing Nya to release her. Although bleeding slightly, Nya wasn't weakened almost instantly firing a flamethrower at Nike. Too bad the older pokémon avoided it.

Nick turned her attention to her newest additions who were running laps of the clearing as a form of endurance training and decided to scan them on her Pokedex.

* * *

**Charmander the Flame Pokémon. ****Obviously prefers hot places. When it rains, steam is said to spout from the tip of its tail. This Charmander is female and has the ability Blaze. It has an adamant nature and rather strong willed. Her known moves are Scratch, Growl Ember and Smokescreen. The egg moves Dragon Dance and Dragon Pulse have yet to be unlocked.**

* * *

**Bulbasaur the Seed Pokémon. A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon. This Bulbasaur is female and has the ability Overgrow and the hidden ability Chlorophyll. She has a serious nature and won't stand for any nonsense. Her known moves are Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed and Vine Whip. The egg moves Leaf Storm and Power Whip have yet to be unlocked. **

* * *

**Squirtle the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. After birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. It powerfully sprays foam from its mouth. This Squirtle is female and has the ability Torrent and the hidden ability Rain Dish. She is mischievous and loves pulling pranks. Her known moves are Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun and Withdraw. The egg moves Aura Sphere and Water Spout have yet to be unlocked.**

* * *

Nick's face gained a true smile and she strode over to them. She was going to love having them around.

"Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur. What do you want to be known as?" she asked. Charmander cocked her head slightly.

"_My mother's name was Hestia so I'd like my name to be similar to hers. I'll be called Hearth,"_ the fire type replied firmly, her tone leaving no room for argument. Phoenix grinned.

"Of course. That's a wonderful name. You'll be working with Nya to strengthen your fire power and control but be warned she won't be taking it easy on you," she told the flame pokémon smirked confidently.

"_I wish to be named Ilex,"_ Bulbasaur responded seriously. Squirtle rolled her eyes.

"_Lighten up would you Ilex? Life is an adventure. Enjoy it don't ruin it. But anyways I'll go with Storm because I'll storm the battlefield!"_ the water type announced, scolding Ilex at first but finishing with an upbeat chirp. Phoenix smiled fondly. It was hard not to be happy around Storm.

"Beautiful names both of them. Ilex you'll be with Nike to work on speed and close range attacks. It will be a surprise in battle as no one will think about you being able to dodge attacks. Storm you're with Enyo. You'll work on water control and your defence," Nick ordered gently kneeling down in front of her new friends. Wrapping her arms around them she pulled them into a hug. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

**A/N: Done! Like? Hate? **

***: This is really difficult to do. Yes I have done it so I'll try to describe it a little better. Imagine being in a small 4 corner room. Now imagine being on the ceiling with your feet pressed into the bottom corners and your hands into the top corners to stop you from falling. Now imagine doing that with the top and left side wall missing meaning the only real secure place is the bottom right corner.**

* * *

**Phoenix's Team:**

**Absol (Nike): Female. Pressure. Justified****. **

**M: Pursuit, Night Slash, Sucker Punch, Bite, Quick Attack, Slash, Razor Wind, Detect, Double Team, Attract, Future Sight, Iron Tail, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Hyper Beam**

**EM: Play Rough, Megahorn**

**Salamence (Enyo): Female. Intimidate. Moxie.**

**M: Dragon Claw, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Aerial Ace, Roost, Double Team, Attract, Protect, Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Fire Fang, Flamethrower, Steel Wing, Stone Edge, Brick Break**

**EM: Hydro Pump, Dragon Rush**

**Arcanine (Nya): Female. Flash Fire. Justified.**

**M: Thunder Fang, Extreme Speed, Fire Fang, Flamethrower, Crunch, Heat Wave, Flare Blitz, Agility, Overheat, Wild Charge, Double Team, Attract, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Giga Impact**

**EM: Iron Tail, Close Combat**

**Charmander (Hearth): Female. Blaze.**

**M: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen**

**EM: Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse**

**Bulbasaur (Ilex): Female. Overgrow. Chlorophyll.**

**M: Tackle, Leech Seed, Growl, Vine Whip**

**EM: Leaf Storm, Power Whip**

**Squirtle (Storm): Female. Torrent. Rain Dish.**

**M: Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, Withdraw**

**EM: Aura Sphere, Water Spout**

* * *

**She will be capturing/stealing from abusive trainers' 6-8 Kanto pokémon (not including the three stolen in this chapter). Please send me in pokémon you'd like her to catch with possible nicknames and genders. Please read and review and may the devil be with you;**

**Hell's Gates**


	3. Chapter 2: Ohana

**A/N: Warning!: Summary Change**

**Summary: Sticks and stones could break your bones but they can always be fixed. The power of words can build you up, fill you with joy or tear you down and dispose of all happiness. But once they've been said the damage, good or bad, has been done and nothing can reverse it or heal it completely. Sure it can repair itself mostly but those words will follow the target till the end of their days and will affect a choice they make in the future. So what happens when someone has complete and utter control over that power? Will they use it to maintain the balance or will they favour? This is the tale of a girl who did not follow the path that destiny had wanted when she was gifted with her talent. Not a true hero nor a true villain; meet Phoenix Rivera, the **_**Antihero. (All credit for this idea goes to Michael Mind's Antiheroes)**_

_**Note: This chapter is set 3 days after the previous one**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon. I swear on my life but I wish I did. If I did Ash would be a girl and not an idiot but I suppose his stupidity is entertaining for kids. Also he would not restart his journey and abandon all his pokémon after he's used them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Antiheroes**

* * *

**The Phoenix Chapter**

**Episode 2: Ohana**

* * *

Deep in the heart of the Viridian Forest, far away from the path where humans mainly walked, six pokémon and one human were training, pushing each other to their limits in a tremendous effort to become stronger. The brambles and foliage that surrounded the spacious clearing provided a decent sound cover as well as concealment from prying eyes.

* * *

A snow white dragon growled softly as she whipped her head around, releasing a torrent of pure power at her opponent. Despite it being far more inexperienced, barely more than a baby, the beautiful dragoness wasn't taking it too easy on her foe. Only going at about 50%. The tiny blue turtle who was battling this breath-taking adversary wasn't planning on submitting to the obviously battle hardened creature, instead was dodging the powerful beam as best she could. Taking a deep breath, the water type summoned water from her inner reserves and unleashed a rather weak (in comparison to the dragon's attack) water gun. The spray splashed harmlessly against the beast's scales, not even succeeding to affect her focus.

The turtle tried again, shaking slightly as she built up pressure in her stomach and fired, the blast more powerful than the first. Still nothing. Frustration welled up inside her as she glared at the impassive dragoness who had lazily begun to charge another attack. The dragon may have been well out of her league but this failure was depressing. Why couldn't she-wait! That's it! A smirk spread itself over her face as she charged her most powerful water gun yet. The dragon opened her jaws to unleash a scorching flamethrower only to be stopped as a high pressured blast of water was fired into her eyes. She growled irritated as shook her head furiously to get rid of water. Internally she was pleased with the others' progress, her power and thinking had improved drastically over the three days of intensive training they'd done.

* * *

"That was brilliant Storm! You've done amazingly well today."

The duo turned and grinned at their friend who had been assessing the Squirtle during the match. The exhausted turtle was scooped up into the girl's arms as she cooed over the young pokémon who happily soaked up the attention. Enyo smiled as she strode contently over to them, shoving her head beside Phoenix's, eliciting a delighted giggle from her friend. "You did a great job as well Enyo even if you were just standing there," Nick teased scratching her friend's jaw. Enyo pouted but closed her eyes and crooned in content at the petting.

"_I wonder how the others are faring,_" the dragoness murmured opening her eyes slightly as the trio focused on the others.

"_Probably not as well as I am,"_ Storm joked snuggling into her trainers embrace.

"_I beg to differ. Nya was boasting last night that Hearth had managed to injure her," _Enyo retorted good naturedly. Storm pouted at his 'big sister' and whacked her upside the head, much to the amusement of Phoenix. The young girl made her way over with Storm in her arms while Enyo remained, far too big to make the journey without disrupting the training session. She was a lot bigger than most salamence something she prided herself in but it meant that moving in an enclosed space was difficult.

* * *

Hearth and Nya were on the other side of the clearing, focusing on the charmander's physical condition.

"_Faster!" _Nya growled unleashing a flamethrower that Hearth narrowly avoided as she bounded up the branches of a natural skyscraper. Hearth was doing everything in her power to not look down and to sense where the attack was coming from instead of seeing it. Extending her senses, she smelt the burning smell of a fire beginning. That meant that the arcanine was waiting patiently for an opening. She leapt to another branch, regaining her balance as quickly as possible before she launched herself higher. Her claws hooked into the strong branch not even bending under her weight. Hearth's senses tingled and she scrambled desperately up to dodge the flamethrower that Nya had released. Unfortunately she was a tad slow and the flames burnt her right leg. Hearth gritted her teeth to prevent herself from screeching. She should have been faster. Gasping for breath she searched her mind praying that a grain of an idea was laying there so she could formulate it into a plan. This jumping business was exhausting. A thought hit her as she sunk her claws into a limb that was prodding out of the trunk to avoid another flamethrower. Hearth smirked as she leapt higher. It was dangerous deadly even but that was just so much better. Much more appealing than climbing this tree. Now just to distract her for a moment…

She only had to wait a few moments longer before she felt the sun's rays begin to strengthen and she knew that Nya's attention was no longer focused on her. Hearth spun round and spotted the arcanine's gaze was fixed on the sun. Perfect. Readying herself, Hearth judged the distance and leapt. The wind whipped past as she hurtled towards the earth, the Nya's head just beneath her body. The legendary pokémon had no time to react as the flame pokémon landed heavily on her head causing Nya to collapse to the ground. Cheers erupted from behind them causing an elated Hearth and a rather disgruntled Nya to realise that Nick and Storm had seen the whole thing.

* * *

"Well done Hearth that was extremely clever of you," Phoenix praised, rubbing the fire types head as the salamander scrambled on to her shoulder. "We'll work on you speed, endurance and strength though. It needs a bit of focus but your cunningness should make up for it. Nya we'll work on Sunny Day so you don't have to focus on the sun to strengthen it so you aren't distracted but other than that you did well to control the fire an refrain from burning the branches even if at half power," Nick added stroking the canine's head affectionately. Nya growled in pleasure and nuzzled her affectionately.

"_You can count on it." _

A cry of pain startled the four and caused Enyo to go into protective mode. Ilex had been flung into a tree mercilessly by Nick's oldest and most powerful pokémon. Even Enyo feared her wrath.

* * *

"_Did you really think that flimsy attack would work on me? I am far more seasoned in battle then you so it would be foolish not to give your best,"_ Nike snarled padding forward threateningly. Ilex struggled to her feet, slightly winded by her painful landing. Her mentor and elder sister figure wasn't happy that she was 'holding back' in training and had dealt with it accordingly. She knew Nike's temper wasn't something to be trifled with nor ignited. The absol had taken down many powerful forces in a good mood but when she was enraged…well, let's just say the champion of Kanto's signature pokémon should be dead. Ilex also knew that the main reason Nike was so vicious about her 'not giving her all' was that the dark type couldn't live with herself if another in her care died. The starter shook her head to clear it. Dwelling on that particular story wouldn't help her situation.

"_But I am trying my hardest,"_ Ilex shot back, facing the eldest defiantly. Nike snorted.

"_Tauros crap. You can do better than that,"_ she sneered, not even needing to halt her advance to build up the needed pressure to leap 10 meters with ease pinning the younger to the ground. Ilex struggled against the warrior, trying in vain to throw her off. _"My point has been made. You aren't even trying. If you were I'd be long gone, I'm not even holding on."_

Ilex rumbled angrily at the blunt insult. She hated the disappointment that was swirling in the disaster pokémon's eyes at her failure. Why couldn't she accomplish anything? She fought back a wince as the weight of the elder opponent pressed her bulb in to the ground.

Her bulb…had vines.

Arceus she was an idiot.

Gritting her teeth Ilex shoved her limbs into Nike's stomach, giving her bulb a moment to breathe. Taking advantage of the moment, her vines whipped out coiling around Nike's torso. Ilex flung the surprised dark type into the air, sending her flying. Unsurprisingly, the absol merely flipped mid-flight and landed gracefully in a crouch.

"_About time too kid. I was starting to wonder if you had it in you,"_ Nike stated indifferently but Ilex knew better. The look in Nike's eyes betrayed her. They were practically glowing with approval and pride making the words bearable.

"_Thank you Nike,"_ she murmured honestly. The absol rolled her eyes.

"_Speak up would you? If it wasn't for the fact my hearing is better than most I wouldn't have caught that. Also I would recommend you run over everything you know you can do with that magic plant of yours so we don't have those types of situations again,"_ Nike reprimanded, her voice taking a slightly sarcastic tone. She softened after a while.

"_Oh and Ilex? It's sister to you."_

A grin threatened to split her face in two at the disaster pokémon's words. Nick was right, Nike's approval and love was worth anything.

* * *

Phoenix smiled fondly at her family as they relaxed under the sun streaked sky. Enyo's unusual snow white body was curled under a large sycamore tree, her night black wings resting comfortably. Nya was dozing nearby, her ruffled mane fluffed up against the evening chills. Nick's oldest friend, _sister_, and companion Nike was curled up next to her, watching as Phoenix stirred the curry like meal with smooth rhythmic strokes. The younger trio was huddled together underneath the safety of Enyo's wings.

"You were tough on her today," Phoenix murmured softly. Nike sighed and buried her face into her best friend's leg.

"_I know. It's just when I saw her not using everything she possibly could to complete my task,"_ Nike chocked up, silent tears streaking down her face. _"It reminded me of how h-h-he died." _

Nick set down the spoon and gathered the absol in a hug. She still hadn't fully healed from the heart break as she'd watched helplessly, screaming his name, as _he _had been mercilessly killed by _his_ dragonite. _He _had been Nike's first apprentice, Enyo having trained Nya, and the little brother of the family of mostly females. It had torn them all to pieces when he was murdered and Nike had fallen into an abyss of self-blame and loathe. Nike vowed to never allow it to happen again.

"Nike it wasn't your fault," Phoenix stated firmly, carding her figures through her fur in a comforting manner. "He said it himself that you were not to blame for what happened. You taught him everything he knew and he _loves_ you a lot. Do you want to disgrace his death?"

Nike shook her head vehemently, horror glistening in her eyes as they always did when this question was asked.

"Then quit wallowing in self-blame! He would be devastated if he knew how much you hate yourself for what happened," she reprimanded hugging her tighter with one arm as she served the poke/human friendly berry and meat dish for her family. Phoenix didn't like using the black card on Nike but it was the only way the dark type saw sense. Reaching over, Nick picked up a hand towel and gently dried the absol's tears. Nike felt like a cub again in her mother's arms and she snuggled further into her best friend's embrace.

"_Thank you Phoe,"_ she whispered gratefully, nuzzling into her hand. Phoenix laughed at the nickname.

"It's alright Nike. How about tonight we go have some fun while Enyo minds the others?"

Excitement lit up Nike's face. Nick liked to have one on one bonding time with her family which often resulted in midnight escapades and raids that the orginal trio enjoyed immensely. They'd see what the new additions liked soon but for now it was dinner time.

"Come on you lot! Dinner is ready!"

* * *

"_Is this one going to end in a food fight?"_ Nya asked warily, glancing at Nike as if she would throw a berry at her face. Storm's eyes lit up like Christmas lights and presents burst open in the background.

"_You have food fights?!"_

"_You just had to mention the food fights didn't ya?" _Hearth asked, sarcasm practically leaking out of her mouth. Nya raised an eyebrow.

"_Of course! If you were with us the last time we had this to eat you would definitely be asking!"_

Ilex groaned.

"_It was a rhetorical question you nincompoop!"_

Enyo blinked then grinned.

"_That's a new one but it is a perfect description."_

"_Oh shut up you over sized heffalump!"_

"_What the hell is a heffalump?"_ Storm asked confused. Nike looked amused as she bit into her food.

"_It's quite difficult to explain but in short Nya just called Enyo a really big, fat, clumsy and temperamental creature."_

"_Why you little piece of-"_ (Nike and Phoenix quickly covered the ears of the younger generation) screeched Enyo as she threw her food into Nya's face. The arcanine retaliated in kind, leading to the best food fight the family had ever par taken in.

Yes life has its ups and downs, successes and failures, highs and lows but as long as you have family, friends and people who love you enough to drag you on a fun journey, then you have everything and are in for a great time.

* * *

**Phoenix's Team:**

**Absol (Nike): Female. Pressure. Justified****. **

**M: Pursuit, Night Slash, Sucker Punch, Bite, Quick Attack, Slash, Razor Wind, Detect, Double Team, Attract, Future Sight, Iron Tail, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Hyper Beam**

**EM: Play Rough, Megahorn**

**Salamence (Enyo): Female. Intimidate. Moxie.**

**M: Dragon Claw, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Aerial Ace, Roost, Double Team, Attract, Protect, Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Fire Fang, Flamethrower, Steel Wing, Stone Edge, Brick Break**

**EM: Hydro Pump, Dragon Rush**

**Arcanine (Nya): Female. Flash Fire. Justified.**

**M: Thunder Fang, Extreme Speed, Fire Fang, Flamethrower, Crunch, Heat Wave, Flare Blitz, Agility, Overheat, Wild Charge, Double Team, Attract, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Giga Impact**

**EM: Iron Tail, Close Combat**

**Charmander (Hearth): Female. Blaze.**

**M: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen**

**EM: Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse**

**Bulbasaur (Ilex): Female. Overgrow. Chlorophyll.**

**M: Tackle, Leech Seed, Growl, Vine Whip**

**EM: Leaf Storm, Power Whip**

**Squirtle (Storm): Female. Torrent. Rain Dish.**

**M: Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, Withdraw**

**EM: Aura Sphere, Water Spout**

* * *

**Phoe is pronounced Fee and Phoen is pronounced Feen. Just clarifying. Please read and review. I don't mind if it's a simple word or a long detailed story just please tell me what you think. Even just 'Good' makes my day. But if you say 'this sucked' please tell me why and I can try and work on it. ****May the devil be with you;**

**Hell's Gates**


	4. Chapter 3: The Starters' Victory

**A/N: Summary: Sticks and stones could break your bones but they can always be fixed. The power of words can build you up, fill you with joy or tear you down and dispose of all happiness. But once they've been said the damage, good or bad, has been done and nothing can reverse it or heal it completely. Sure it can repair itself mostly but those words will follow the target till the end of their days and will affect a choice they make in the future. So what happens when someone has complete and utter control over that power? Will they use it to maintain the balance or will they favour? This is the tale of a girl who did not follow the path that destiny had wanted when she was gifted with her talent. Not a true hero nor a true villain; meet Phoenix Rivera, the **_**Antihero. (All credit for this idea goes to Michael Mind's Antiheroes)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon. I swear on my life but I wish I did. If I did Ash would be a girl and not an idiot but I suppose his stupidity is entertaining for kids. Also he would not restart his journey and abandon all his pokémon after he's used them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Antiheroes**

* * *

**The Phoenix Chapter**

**Episode 3: The Starters' Victory**

* * *

Phoenix Rivera was in a good mood. A week had passed since she'd stolen the three starters and she couldn't be happier with them. They were family from the moment she'd released them from the confines of their pokeballs. Her mood had only been improved with the pancakes she'd made this morning. Phoenix was no world class chief and there were only a few dishes for each meal of the day she could make so she put all her effort into perfecting them so they were the best they could be. The arts were more Nick's forte. She had an admittedly pleasant voice, could actually dance without crashing into something and she loved to draw. Oh Arceus drawing was her life line. She sketched everything she could and already had several pictures of her team in her little art book; Hearth looked adorable curled up in Enyo's tail.

A wide grin spread across her face as she caught sight of the pokémon centre, the orange roof practically screaming 'I'M HERE! COME HEAL YOUR POKEMON!' at anyone who saw it. Shaking her head amused, Phoenix headed over doing her best to refrain from bumping into anyone. As if that was going to happen. It wasn't long before she slammed into someone, knocking them both over. Nick was about to apologize for her clumsiness and help them up when she got a good look at victim of her carelessness. They were _male. _Icy talons gripped her heart as her head filled with less than pleasant thoughts as the worst possible outcomes of the situation flooded her.

"S-sorry!" she squeaked as she scrambled to her feet and bolted. The boy she had run into, stared after her confused.

"That was weird," he muttered as he stood, brushing himself off. "She looked absolutely terrified."

He shrugged and headed back to his gym. "I'll see her soon, I'm sure. I can ask her then."

Phoenix was breathing heavily by the time she reached the centre, fear taking its toll on her. Taking a few moments to compose herself, she quickly went over her limited belongings to make sure she hadn't left anything back there.

"Let's see; tent*, basic cooking supplies, art pad, pencils, knife, berries and water bottle. Yep that's everything," she murmured. "I think I need another set of clothes, these ones are getting old. Also I need to keep an eye out for remote houses for sale; I can't carry my life with me all the time."

Nick pushed the pokémon centre's huge double doors open and entered heading straight for the counter. The nurse was waiting patiently with the custom happy façade that all workers were required to wear.

"Hello! Welcome to Pewter City's Pokémon Centre! How can I help you?" the lady asked in a far too happy tone. Phoenix smiled warmly.

"Can you please give my pokémon a check-up? I don't think they're hurt but I don't want them to be suffering from anything while we're out on the road where I can't get them medical attention immediately."

Nurse Joy's smile brightened.

"Of course! Chansey!" she called as Phoenix handed over her pokémon. While the nurse was distracted, Nick scanned the pokémon making sure the volume was down low.

* * *

**Chansey the Egg Pokémon and the evolved form of Happiny. ****A rare and elusive Pokémon that is said to bring happiness to those who manage to get it.****Chansey lays nutritionally excellent eggs on an everyday basis. The eggs are so delicious, they are easily and eagerly devoured by even those people who have lost their appetite.**

* * *

Nick nodded to herself and tucked the machine away. She wasn't good with electronic like this unless she was hacking or turning it into a bomb and the only reason she could do either of those things was because they'd been drilled into her when she was working for _them_.

"Have a nice day Nurse Joy and thank you," Phoenix told her as she turned to leave, missing the true smile on the lady's face.

Phoenix swallowed as she stood hesitantly at the doors of the Pokémart before shaking herself and heading inside. There was no need to dwell on her decision now. The night black haired girl strolled around the store, searching for the necessities for her journey. Sure she was more comfortable with natural resources but there was no guarantee that the berries she required would be where she travelled.

"Rope, awakenings, paralyse heals, antidotes, potions, umm…oh! Burn heals, revives and ice heals! Just what I was looking for!" Phoenix muttered happily. The old lady in the aisle with her glanced at her, grey eyes sparkling with amusement. Nick blushed embarrassed. She had a bad habit of talking to herself and it unnerved a lot of people.

"Preparing for a journey young one?" she asked good-naturedly, hobbling over. Phoenix smiled softly and bowed slightly in respect to the elder.

"Yes madam. I and my friends are travelling around to see all that this region has to offer."

The lady's grin stretched across her face.

"Oh you are travelling with others? Oh I'm sorry. I am Alexandra Plume and you are?" Alexandra asked in a rapid fire manner. Nick smiled again.

"I don't have any human company with me, my pokémon more than make up for it. That is quite alright, I often forget to introduce myself. My name is Phoenix Rivera, Madame," Phoenix replied, her voice smooth and well mannered. Alexandra's eyes crinkled in a bright smile.

"It is refreshing to meet a youngster with such respect, Phoenix. You look as if you need a bit of help in the fashion department. Would you like to come to my place and we can discuss some gear for your journey."

Nick's face remained in a happy state but inside she was studying the woman carefully. It didn't take long for her to agree to come. The woman was simply being kind.

* * *

Phoenix stood in front of a floor length mirror admiring her new outfit. It was far more practical and drew far less attention. Ms Plume certainly knew what she was doing. (The outfit is pretty much the same as Green's except for a few of my own ideas and colours)

She was dressed in a skin tight white tank top that clung to her figure with a black skirt. Not something she'd normally wear but it was comfortable and it, admittedly, looked good on her. An unzipped black hoodie with a white zipper and cords covered her upper body but left her top visible. She had knee high black boots and a black top hat with a white pokéball in the centre. Phoenix loved it. She turned and embraced the old lady who had in only a few hours, done more than anyone else had in her entire life. Tears poured out of her eyes in two steady streams as she gripped the seemingly frail body tightly.

Alexandra returned the child's embrace whole heartedly, emotions bubbling within her as the connection she'd felt with this lost and forgotten child in the pokémart earlier today transformed into a bond a child only shared with their parents. From what this beautiful child had told her of her past, Alexandra knew that she'd never had a parental figure in her life that actually acted as a parent should.

"Thank you Ms Plume," the girl sobbed so softly the tone was heart breaking. Alexandra knew just from this short interaction that she couldn't leave this abandoned child alone. After all it wasn't as if she had others to care for, her husband had died many years ago and her children had long since forgotten her.

"Shhh it's quite alright Phoenix," Alexandra whispered gently, caressing her curls. "And none of this Ms Plume business. Alexandra or Alex is fine," she said pulling away with a wink.

The blinding grin Alex received sealed her decision to be a part of her life in stone.

* * *

Phoenix was knelt in front of the three Kanto starters in Alex's yard with her older pokémon watching at a distance. Alex had taken a liking to her pokémon instantly as had her Vaporeon, Linoone, Meganium, Blaziken and Hitmonlee from her breeder days and they were currently resting in the shade of the apple trees while Phoenix worked with her gym line up. Hearth was focused on her intently, determination already etched into her features while Ilex gazed at her, face devoid of all emotion. Storm was throwing an apple up and down bored but Nick knew she was listening.

"Alright the Pewter Gym specializes in Rock types however the only known Kanto rock types are also ground meaning Storm and Ilex's type advantage is doubled," Phoenix began causing the trio to look at each other excitedly. "But, this also leaves Hearth at a double disadvantage," she continued, noticing the fire type drop her head. Nick placed her hand underneath Hearth's jaw and tilted it up to face her. "Hey, nobody's immune to everything. They'll come a time where you will be strongest and most sensible choice. You will be participating in this gym battle Hearth we just need to be careful."

A relieve smile flickered to life on the charmander's face as Nick continued. "With that said Storm you'll be working on getting water gun stronger and faster as well as learning Rapid Spin. Ilex you'll be learning Sleep Powder as well as perfecting vine whip."

Storm and Ilex nodded while Phoenix turned to Hearth. "Brace yourself for a long day because you'll be running your butt off," she smirked a Cheshire cat grin quickly replacing it. "As well as learning a move deadly for any rock type!"

Phoenix was knocked off her feet by an ecstatic charmander. "Okay okay! I get it! Let's get started shall we?"

Nick had to refrain from clutching her ears at the cacophony of enthusiasm that greeted her words.

* * *

Three days later, Phoenix was washing the dinner dishes whilst Alex watched feeling more relaxed and light then she'd felt since she met Nike which was a long time ago. She'd had a lot of bonding time with the lady that had become her first real human family and she hadn't regret her choice to open up to the lady. Alexandra had been the mother/grandmother she'd always wanted; accepting her faults and short comings, laughing at her stories and offering her advice in a firm but gentle manner. Alex had soft, wispy, light grey hair tied in a loose low bun and wise, kind, grey eyes that held laughter and joy in their depths. She wore faded jeans and a light blue long sleeved shirt with frilly cuffs.

She hadn't even scolded her for stealing the trio, instead praising her for managing to fool someone in that manner. Nor had she been disgusted when Phoenix told her of her time with the guild where thousands had fallen because of her instead comforting her as she'd broken down as she finally told her tale. Alex already knew how guilty she felt about what she'd done and had seen no reason to make her feel any worse.

"I will be watching your battle tomorrow Nix," Alex announced. "I wouldn't miss a chance to see you battle especially since you'll be leaving soon."

Phoenix had felt really guilty about that and had even suggested staying but that had been shot down rather quickly. Alex would not hold allow her to be held back from seeing the sights Kanto had to offer and had pointed out that she could easily return here if she wanted/needed to via Enyo. Nick had slapped herself for not thinking of that before. Alex had also bought her a badges case and had reorganized her backpack so it fit everything in it.

"Thank you Alex," Phoenix responded gratefully as she finished up with the dishes. "You have been so kind to me in the past few days."

"Family looks out for each other," Alex replied as the pair walked into the longue room, Linoone and Nike tailing them. "And I consider you family."

They sat down on the sofa, the pokémon leaping into the laps of their respective mistresses. Phoenix pulled out her art book and began to draw Vaporeon and her three children absently, smiling softly at their cuteness. It would be Vaporeon and Linoone's last litter apparently.

"They no longer need to rely on their parents Nix," Alex informed her. "And sadly no one wants them for their children funnily enough because they haven't been 'broken in'," she scowled annoyed. "It's disgusting really. They want me to pay for all the check-ups and bills for them to be broken in for humans and then they'll keep them! I'm having none of that!"

"Nor should you," Nick agreed. "You shouldn't have to do all that if they want them."

"But I don't have enough money to cater for them, my orginal pokémon and myself," Alex murmured softly staring at Phoenix imploringly. She looked up confused until the gears clinked.

"You can't be serious?" she asked. "I can't take them all!"

"Can't or won't?"

Phoenix hesitated. Then she sighed. She couldn't refuse the offer especially when it came from someone who needed her to take them and who had done so much for her. It was the least she could do.

"Is this what you really want?" she asked tiredly. Alex nodded.

"And you realise that they will be in danger every second they spend with me?"

Another nod.

"Very well, I'll take them with me," she relented. "I think I'm going to retire for the evening. You?"

"No thank you but I'll be in shortly."

"Suit yourself. Goodnight Alex."

"Goodnight Nix," Alex replied as she stared into the fire, wondering what dawn would bring.

* * *

Phoenix flung open the giant double doors of the gym and strode inside, her face as pleasant mask of determination. She was confident in her friends' abilities to win but she doubted her own. Phoenix shook her head to clear it as a distinctively male voice pierced the darkness.

"Who goes there?"

It was probably meant to unnerve inexperienced trainers but Phoenix was anything but that. Besides she had a lot on him in theatrics.

"I am Phoenix Rivera and I challenge you to a battle for the Boulder Badge!" she shot back, her voice clear and assertive leaving no doubt in anyone's minds that she meant business. The lights flickered on, causing her to blink in an effort to adjust to the sudden brightness.

"Then as the league says I must accept all challenges made," the gym leader replied stepping down to face her as the floor began to rumble violently and split apart as the official gym battle ground erupted from the earth. Quite impressive for one of the beginner gyms in Kanto. Phoenix had to stop herself from screaming as she recognised the gym leader. He was the boy she'd bumped into a few days earlier. Nick prayed to Arceus that he wouldn't recognise her.

"Hey, you're the girl that ran into me three days ago!"

Damn you Arceus!

"Why'd you run?"

Oh for legends sake!

Phoenix retained her sunny façade.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I am quite clumsy really and I was in a dreadful rush to get to the pokémon centre because my starter had been poisoned in the Viridian Forest and I had run out of antidotes. Panic plus my normal clumsiness equals lot of people get knocked over and objects broken."

The boy smiled and shook his head amused.

"It's quite alright. Your starter is okay I presume?" he asked concerned. Phoenix nodded.

"Yes she's fine now. Thank you for your concern though," she answered smoothly. The boy smiled relieved.

"That's good. I'm Brock by the way and I think it's time we got to our battle?"

"Most definitely. Rules?"

"Three on three. Substitutions on the challenges side only. Match ends when either one side forfeits or loses all three pokémon," the referee announced. "Please send out your first pokémon!"

"Geodude let's rock!" Brock yelled releasing a boulder like pokémon with two arms.

"Ilex! Let's go!" Phoenix commanded as her Bulbasaur materialized before her, fixing a stony glare upon the opponent. She hadn't quite figured out what she wanted her battle cry to be so she was sticking with the one she'd used in her time with the guild for now. Nick put the dex on silent and scanned her opponent quickly, planning to look over the data later.

"So that's your starter?" he asked. Phoenix smirked.

"It would appear so."

"You are so confusing. Geodude use Rock Throw!"

Geodude slammed his fists into the ground causing chunks of earth to separate from the field and fly at Ilex.

"Vine Whip!" Phoenix called. Ilex's vines snaked out of her bulb and she began to bat the rocks a way. She maintained her focus on Geodude using her peripheral vision to detect the rocks' positions only being hit by one that had ricocheted off the back wall.

"Are you alright Ilex?" Nick asked as the grass and poison duel type shook herself.

"_Of course."_

"Good. Now grab him and pull him in!"

"Let them!" Brock called to his pokémon as the vines coiled around the floating rock and pulled it in close with alarming speed. Geodude really didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Now use-"

"Sleep Powder!" Phoenix interjected cleanly. Ilex let slip a small smirk as her bulb released the white powder, sending the rock into a deep slumber. "Play time."

Despite fun game she was about to play, Ilex's face betrayed no emotion what so ever. Lifting up the sleeping pokémon, Ilex began tossing it into walls and bouncing it off the ceiling much to the horror of Brock.

"Geodude! Wake up!"

There was no response from his pokémon as its strength gave out and it fell unconscious.

"Geodude is unable to battle. Ilex wins! Gym Leader please release you next pokémon!"

"Thank you Geodude! Rhyhorn! You're up!" Brock yelled, releasing the rock/ground rhinoceros. The beast gave a huge roar in an attempt at intimidation. Ilex merely raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. Nike, Nya and Enyo were far scarier than this guy.

"Alright Ilex back it up!" Phoenix called, returning the tired pokémon. Geodude was heavy, cut her some slack. "Hearth let's go!"

Hearth roared as she appeared, determination glittering in her eyes. Sadly Rhyhorn didn't react much, settling for scowling at the fire type. Brock stared at her confused.

"How did you get Charmander too? You have a Bulbasaur so it can't be your starter!"

Nick rolled her eyes.

"She was a gift, a late birthday present I suppose as is my other one," she replied, not at all perturbed by the question or the fact she was lying…again.

"Ah," Brock nodded in understanding. "Let us continue. Rhyhorn use Horn Attack!"

Rhyhorn charged forward with surprising speed, his horn catching the charmander's arm as she tried to dodge.

"_Ow!" _

"Use Scratch on its horn while it's distracted!" Nick yelled to her pokémon who capitalized on the crucial seconds it took for the rhyhorn to slow down and turn around to unleash a barrage of scratches on the foe's horn. Every pokémon has a weak spot and for the Rhyhorn evolution line it was their horn. It was the same with most of the horned species. The attack however only succeeded in annoying Rhyhorn as it responded with an agitated growl before bucking Hearth off. The charmander landed heavily on the ground several feet away, injured but prepared to keep battling.

"Rhyhorn use Stomp!"

Once again, Rhyhorn rushed forward.

"Use Smokescreen and hide!"

Just before Rhyhorn reached the salamander, she snorted out a large, thick, heavy cloud of smoke that swamped the battlefield.

"Shit!" Brock cursed softly as he heard the angry sound of Rhyhorn's feet. "I can't see a single thing! Hopefully that leaves her in the same boat but what am I going to do now?"

Brock was half right in his train of thought. Phoenix couldn't see but that didn't mean anything. Hearth could and she knew how to improvise.

"Alright Hearth! Locate Rhyhorn and you know what to do!"

Hearth slunk through the smog, keeping low and quiet as she headed for her opponent. The stupid dirt brained creature was stampeding wildly around in search of her, giving his location away. Creeping slowly forward she concentrated on her paw, building up the foreign energy needed to perform this attack. It was powerful but it wasn't something she was supposed to be able to master properly yet so it was a bit shaky. Hearth judged the distance carefully as the rhyhorn skidded to a halt, breathing heavily. She couldn't afford to mess this up. Gathering the necessary power in her legs she sprang, her arm glowing with power as it connected painfully with her opponent's horn. The rhyhorn screamed in agony as she flipped away, the smoke finally clearing. The gym leader stared in shock as he saw the damaged she had caused. Hearth smirked at this and pride began to bubble within her as she heard her eldest sister's voice once more.

"Finish him off with another Brick Break!"

Needless to say, Hearth was extremely happy with herself as she watched her foe fall into the clutches of oblivion, nursing his wounded ego at his lose to a fire type.

* * *

"How?" Brock asked flabbergasted as Phoenix returned her exhausted fire type. She couldn't be happier with Hearth's performance and she knew she could count on Storm to bring it home.

"A combination of determination and tough training," Phoenix responded proudly as he returned Rhyhorn.

"I must say I'm impressed. Not many have been able to have clean victories against my first two pokémon like you have."

"Thank you but we should continue, no?" she replied Storm's pokeball in hand. Brock smiled warmly.

"Of course but I won't go down without a fight," he warned her.

"I would be offended if you didn't but now let's fight!"

"Onix! Let's rock!"

"Storm! Let's win this!"

The two pokémon materialized on the field, one a giant rock snake that towered over the other which was a tiny blue turtle who was not pleased about the obvious size difference.

"_Gyroooooooooooo!"_ the onix roared, trying to intimidate the squirtle.

"_Hey you block head! Just because you're bigger than me does __**not**__ mean you are going to win this one!" _Storm shouted, folding her arms in annoyance. Nick face palmed but her eyes gave away the fondness she held for the turtle and her sensitivity to her height.

"Onix use Dragon Breath!"

"_You got it boss!" _Onix replied as he opened his mouth and unleashed a blast of pure power.

"_Boss? Are you for real?"_ Storm asked staring at him like he had fallen out of space.

"Dodge and use Water Gun!" Phoenix ordered, preventing Storm off from saying anything else that would have pissed off the onix. Storm leapt out of the way and whipped her head around, releasing a high pressured blast of water at Onix.

"_Someone give you a bath buddy?"_ Storm questioned innocently as her opponent roared in agony.

"_Shut up you imbecile!"_

"Again Storm!" Phoenix commanded, wincing in sympathy for the poor onix who had to endure Storm's insults and humour as well as her attacks.

"_I don't think you clean yet buddy, can I call you buddy?" _Storm commented playfully as she fired another water gun at her opponent who managed to dodge.

"_My rocks are in perfect condition thank you very much! And no you cannot call me buddy you bubble headed turtle!" _the onix screamed in reply_._ Storm grinned exuberantly as she let loose another water gun on her trainers' command.

"_That's wonderful buddy! I'm just saying I need to get that dust off that you missed. Oh and my head isn't full of bubbles buddy that's just mean."_

"Onix use Dragon Breath and then Bind!" Brock ordered, slightly miffed at what was taking place before him. He caught the amused annoyance on Phoenix's face and sighed. Whatever was going on between the pokémon must have been a normal occurrence with the squirtle.

"_You idiotic mutant! The dust is meant to be there! And stop calling me buddy you-" _

"_Now let's not be hasty and mean. Name calling isn't nice," _Storm interrupted, mock scolding Onix. Phoenix groaned.

"Oh for Arceus's sake! Storm use Withdraw into Rapid Spin!"

Storm obeyed, tucking in her limbs to heighten her defence and began to spin towards her opponent, her speed picking up.

"Onix use Smack Down!"

"Water Gun whilst spinning!"

Onix's tail snaked out only for it to be batted back was a wild shell flew towards him with a water whip as an offensive defence. The water stung badly as he tried to avoid it, Brock only staring in shock. Storm slammed into him, knocking him back.

"End this, Water Gun!"

Storm flipped back unleashing her strongest water gun as she did so, sending her flying back into Nick's arms and Onix to the dirt.

"Onix is unable to battle! Storm wins! The challenger has won the Boulder Badge!" the ref announced as Phoenix released her team.

"Well done you guys, you did it!" Nick cheered as she was swamped by her enthusiastic battlers.

"No we did it," Ilex corrected firmly licking her cheek. The action was soon repeated by her fellow team mates as Brock watched the scene fondly. Most trainers did not treat their pokémon in this manner, like they were family not tools.

"Phoenix," he interrupted causing the girl to stand up, not embarrassed at all by the fact someone had seen her down on the ground with her pokémon. This only made his grin widen.

"As you have beaten me in battle, by the power of the pokémon league I present to you the Boulder Badge!" he announced handing her the shiny silver/grey metal badge.

"Thank you Brock," she replied as she threw it to Hearth to hold while the trio stared at the badge in wonder.

"Do you have anything you want to do here before you go?" he asked curiously. A Cheshire cat grin formed on her lips.

"Actually yes. Do you mind if I sketch your team?"

* * *

Two hours later, Phoenix sat on the floor of the gym next to Alex as Storm, Hearth and Ilex watched her add the finishing touches to her drawing. Well Storm wasn't. Storm was absorbed with her Pokedex for some odd reason and was playing the Pokedex scans of Brock's pokémon over and over and over again.

* * *

**Geodude the Rock Pokemon. ****It uses its arms to steadily climb steep mountain paths. It swings its fists around if angered. Found in fields and mountains. Mistaking them for boulders, people often step or trip on them.**

* * *

**Rhyhorn the Spikes Pokemon. I****ts massive bones are 1000 times harder than human bones. It can easily knock a trailer flying. It doesn't care if there is anything in its way. It just charges and destroys all obstacles.**

* * *

**Onix the Rock Snake Pokemon. ****As it grows, the stone portions of its body****harden****to become similar to a diamond, but coloured black. It rapidly bores through the ground at****50 mph****by squirming and twisting its massive, rugged body.**

* * *

"Storm you can stop doing that now. I'm done!" Phoenix exclaimed, swiping the dex out of the squirtle's grasp. Alex chuckled as she rose as well. They were family to the core, there was no doubt about it. Brock walked into the room just as they were about to discuss finding him.

"How did it go?" he asked as the turned to him.

"Great!" Nick told him happily. "Here, this is for you."

She handed him the picture and he gasped. He stood in the middle of the page, an easy going smile on his lips. The tip of Onix's tail was visible at his feet as the rock snake curled behind him with his head poised above Brock's own, glaring straight ahead. Geodude hovered at his left shoulder, arms prepped and ready to punch something while Rhyhorn stood on his right next to his feet, standing side on but his head turned slightly a confident smirk present.

"I love it. Thank you so much," he breathed. Phoenix grinned.

"Your welcome. I had better get going as it is getting late. Hopefully I shall see you again sometime in the future."

Brock didn't doubt it in the slightest as he waved them off.

Phoenix has one victory behind her and eight more challenges to face but as long as she's with her family nothing will hold her back.

* * *

**A/N: Done! How was it? Yes this one was longer than normal but you guys deserve it. **

***The tent is mechanical that folds down to that of a square cube and springs out to full size when a button is pressed. Two sleeping bags are included. This was the guild's sleeping accommodation while their members were on the road.**

**Alex will be a major side character for most of this book and will be appearing/mentioned quite often. Although her biggest scene is her last one and everything will make sense once I write it and post it. **

**Now for the eevees. I'm open to suggestions but one is going to be a Jolteon. No buts. I'm probably going to break this 8 pokémon limit thing but I don't care. Some won't battle anyway.**

**If there is anything else I've missed please ask me in a review or PM.**

* * *

**Phoenix's Team:**

**Absol (Nike): Female. Pressure. Justified****. **

**M: Pursuit, Night Slash, Sucker Punch, Bite, Quick Attack, Slash, Razor Wind, Detect, Double Team, Attract, Future Sight, Iron Tail, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Hyper Beam**

**EM: Play Rough, Megahorn**

**Salamence (Enyo): Female. Intimidate. Moxie.**

**M: Dragon Claw, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Aerial Ace, Roost, Double Team, Attract, Protect, Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Fire Fang, Flamethrower, Steel Wing, Stone Edge, Brick Break**

**EM: Hydro Pump, Dragon Rush**

**Arcanine (Nya): Female. Flash Fire. Justified.**

**M: Thunder Fang, Extreme Speed, Fire Fang, Flamethrower, Crunch, Heat Wave, Flare Blitz, Agility, Overheat, Wild Charge, Double Team, Attract, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Giga Impact**

**EM: Iron Tail, Close Combat**

**Charmander (Hearth): Female. Blaze.**

**M: Scratch, Ember, Smokescreen, Brick Break (needs work)**

**EM: Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse**

**Bulbasaur (Ilex): Female. Overgrow. Chlorophyll.**

**M: Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Sleep Powder**

**EM: Leaf Storm, Power Whip**

**Squirtle (Storm): Female. Torrent. Rain Dish.**

**M: Tackle, Water Gun, Withdraw, Rapid Spin**

**EM: Aura Sphere, Water Spout**

**Eevee (Unnamed): Female. Run Away. Anticipation**

**M: Helping Hand, Tackle, Growl, Tail Whip**

**EM: Covet**

**Eevee (Unnamed): Male. Adaptability. Anticipation**

**M: Helping Hand, Tackle, Growl, Tail Whip**

**EM: Covet**

**Eevee (Unnamed): Female. Run Away. Anticipation**

**M: Helping Hand, Tackle, Growl, Tail Whip**

**EM: Covet**

* * *

**Please read and review. I don't mind if it's a simple word or a long detailed story just please tell me what you think. Even just 'Good' makes my day. But if you say 'this sucked' please tell me why and I can try and work on it. May the devil be with you;**

**Hell's Gates**


	5. Chapter 4: The Pains of Assessment Day

**A/N: Summary: Sticks and stones could break your bones but they can always be fixed. The power of words can build you up, fill you with joy or tear you down and dispose of all happiness. But once they've been said the damage, good or bad, has been done and nothing can reverse it or heal it completely. Sure it can repair itself mostly but those words will follow the target till the end of their days and will affect a choice they make in the future. So what happens when someone has complete and utter control over that power? Will they use it to maintain the balance or will they favour? This is the tale of a girl who did not follow the path that destiny had wanted when she was gifted with her talent. Not a true hero nor a true villain; meet Phoenix Rivera, the **_**Antihero. (All credit for this idea goes to Michael Mind's Antiheroes)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon. I swear on my life but I wish I did. If I did Ash would be a girl and not an idiot but I suppose his stupidity is entertaining for kids. Also he would not restart his journey and abandon all his pokémon after he's used them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Antiheroes**

**Note: Please Vote on my Poll!**

* * *

**The Phoenix Chapter**

**Episode 4: The Pains of Assessment Day**

* * *

The morning started normally enough; early morning training followed by breakfast which had resulted in several different arguments including what was for lunch and the typical stop stealing my food. Phoenix had decided that it was time to test the three starters in their abilities. Nike, Nya and Enyo whole heartedly agreed and thus here they were in a large open space beside a lake on the way to Mt Moon preparing for the greatest challenge the starters have faced.

* * *

Phoenix sat of a boulder, note book in hand, ready to draw sketches or write notes on the battle. Saffron, Dusk and Athena, her eevees, sat beside her practically bursting with excitement. It would be the first battle they had ever witnessed so naturally they were psyched up. Well, Dusk was extremely timid and shy so maybe not too enthusiastic on his part. The assessment was focusing on everything; strength, speed, tactics, initiative, skills but most importantly team work.

Hearth, Ilex and Storm stood opposite their mentors as they prepared for the battle. Despite knowing that their mentors wouldn't be going all out they were slightly worried about how much damage they could cause them.

"Alright are both sides ready?" Phoenix asked, her voice carrying over the distance of the clearing with clarity and ease. Ilex, the unofficial speaker for their group, nodded with the action mimicked by Nike.

"Very well, begin!"

The original trio, Phoenix's strongest, most trusted and feared pokémon, attacked as one.

* * *

Enyo roared and took to the skies, launching a powerful dragon pulse upon them with ease whilst Nya fired a flamethrower into their midst and Nike unleashed a frigid ice beam effectively separating their opponents.

"_Aww shit." _Storm cursed as she was forced to dodge yet another dragon pulse. _"Not even a minute in and we're already on the defensive."_

She breathed in summoning water to her mouth before she fired it at Nya who had advanced upon her. The water was easily out maneuverer and Nya's advance remained un-faltered. _"Two can play that game,"_ she muttered as she tucked into her shell and spun away as quickly as possible, using the same tactic used in the gym battle and unleashed a constant jet of water, as she escaped. Unfortunately they joy she felt with her escape was short lived as she felt weight descend upon her knocking her out of the air. Unable to see, Storm braced herself for the impact. It never came. Vines wrapped around her shell and yanked her out from underneath Nya, who landed gracefully despite her fall, and pulled her to safety. Popping her head out as she stretched she turned to her sister.

"_Thanks Lex,"_ she told the Bulbasaur whilst they unleashed a barrage of razor leaves and water guns at Enyo who was now within range.

"_No problem but you owe me one,"_ the grass type rumbled, he vines lashing out to destroy and incoming projectile.

"_Understood. Where's Hearth?"_ Storm asked as she fired yet another water gun at Nya. Ilex frowned.

"_Dunno, actually I do. She's probably taking on Nike in combat. I'd go but I'm not leaving you alone against both of them,"_ she stated as she let loose a razor leaf at Enyo who simply let them hit, unperturbed by the attack.

"_I have a plan to deal with one but I'll need your help. Get on my back and ready sleep powder for Enyo,"_ Storm whispered as she remembered the conversation she'd had with Phoenix during training this morning. The tactic was wild and Storm suspected only Nick would have ever thought of it but if it was done properly it would be killer in battle. She tucked into her shell, using withdraw to raise her defence. Arceus knows she'd need it.

"_Alright but if I am burnt to ashes it's on you,"_ she warned as she stepped on.

"_Consider me warned. Now brace yourself,"_ Storm grunted as her activated Rapid Spin to give them some altitude and momentum.

"_Go slightly left."_

"_I'm spinning. I don't have a left."_

"_If I put my weight on the side I want you to go will you respond properly?"_

"_Interesting question. Let's answer it,"_ Storm replied as she shifted her rotation to the side that she felt the majority of Ilex's weight was on, successfully turning the way that was required if Ilex was going to be able to put Enyo to sleep.

"_Drop lower!"_ Ilex snapped in panic as a flamethrower was launched by Enyo towards them, combined with a surprising solar beam from Nya.

"_On it!"_ Storm answered as she dived downwards slightly, trusting Ilex's judgment completely. They were rewarded with non-burnt bodies and annoyed growls from the opposition.

* * *

Phoenix clapped a hand over her mouth to prevent the ecstatic glee as Storm used the tactic she'd thought of in battle from escaping. It was actually working! Saffron was psyched up completely, cheering enthusiastically for both sides while Athena watched with an impressed gaze, cheering only every so often. Little Dusk however was stunned silent in awe as he watched his new family duke it out in a fantastic clash of the elements. They were doing extremely well in the fight despite the significant difference in strength. Nick turned her gaze to her other starter who wasn't just surviving an onslaught from Nike but was thriving, landing several hits on the absol without help. Hearth had been separated from her friends at the beginning of the battle and had been forced to fight Nike alone. The young fire type had been enraged at the toying nature Nike used as if she wasn't worth her time. That had been enough to send the stubborn charmander over the edge and her ember had become a full-fledged flamethrower. With Nike sufficiently impressed, the two were fighting, as equals.

* * *

Hearth growled and unleashed another flamethrower that was effortlessly countered by her elder sister's own. Running forward she faked a strike to the left and fired a flamethrower at her right, leaping back to avoid a recovery hit. Nike shot forward scoring a deep gash down her shoulder only to receive an enraged flamethrower to the face. She dodged the brick break and countered with a sucker punch to the face. Scowling, Hearth snorted out a cloud of thick black smoke as she ducked away. Nike didn't need to see though as she waited patiently for her senses to locate her fire happy sibling before darting forward. Nike frowned. This was exactly the spot where Hearth was meant to be. Where was she?

Her train of though was interrupted as a weight landed heavily on her back and a powerful rick break was delivered to her ribs. Before she'd recovered a flamethrower greeted her face. Nike snarled in fury as she realised that her sister had been in the tree directly above her. A novice mistake to make. She leapt forward pinning the fire type to the ground, delivering a harsh night slash to the face. Bloodied scratches littered her body but Hearth didn't care. Her sister was only doing what another would do, preparing her for what a battle really entailed. Hearth fired a flamethrower at Nike's face causing the dark type to reel backward, releasing her sister. Before either could attack again, Nike was flung into the air by a strong set of vines. A battered and bruised charmander turned to Ilex.

"_Thank you Lex,"_ she told her. Ilex nodded and refrained herself from helping her sister make her way over. She had no wish to insult her sister's pride by making her feel weak. An ideal way to deal with all fire types as they don't accept help easily.

"_Do you wish to take her down together_?" Ilex suggested. Hearth raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"_Attempt to yes, I'd like that,"_ Hearth replied as they both turned to face the advancing absol. _"How's Storm?"_

"_Half dead fighting Nya. Maybe Enyo but that depends on how long my sleep powder lasts."_

"_Then we'd better move this battle closer to her," _Hearth decided.

"_Any ideas?"_

"_Yep. Fling and run."_

"_Sounds good. You fling, I run."_

"_I was thinking more along the lines of you flinging then me running."_

"_How bout I fling and we both run?"_

"_Sounds like a plan,"_ Hearth joked as Ilex lassoed an amused Nike before throwing her away. Hearth picked up Ilex and bolted. Nike followed at a more sedated pass. They had passed most of the tests today with just one final challenge to complete. She was highly amused at the banter the duo had going and the fact that most of the plans Ilex made or involved Ilex usually consisted of her throwing someone. It wasn't always going to work but she'd let them have a little fun.

* * *

Meanwhile, Storm was having the time of her life dodging Nya and her thunder fangs and a particularly pissed salamence's dragon pulses. Fun. Note the sarcasm.

"_Oh for the sake of all things related to ninjas, Hearth and Ilex please get your asses over here before I die!"_ Storm snapped to no one in particular before she was struck down with a dragon pulse soon followed by a vicious thunder fang. Storm screamed in agony as she rolled free, struggling to stand. She gritted her teeth and fought against the oncoming darkness. She knew they weren't going all out but she was several years behind them in experience and sheer power. Storm opened one eye and immediately wished she hadn't. Her mentor had just shot forward, surrounded in pure power and energy, all alarms blaring _dragon rush_ and she was in no shape to dodge. Closing her eyes shut tightly, Storm braced herself for the inevitable.

But like all good shows, stories and movies; the inevitable hardly ever happens. After a few moments of pondering why she wasn't in anymore pain, Storm slowly opened her eyes and gasped in shock. A bleeding and bruised Hearth and an exhausted and battered Ilex stood in front of her protectively but that wasn't what occupied her sisters' surprise. Encasing them was a beautiful bluish green dome.

"_Stormy,"_ Hearth whispered, fatigue bitting at her voice. _"How?"_

Storm finally regained enough strength to see what she was going on about.

"_Is that what I think it is?"_ Ilex questioned softly. Storm nodded, shell-shocked (pun unintended).

"_Yeah."_

"Enough! This battle is over," Phoenix cut in causing the trio to stumble over to her, exhausted and elated. Saffron, Dusk and Athena circled Nick's feet chirping happily about the excitement of the match. The older, relatively uninjured pokémon laughed at their cuteness whilst the others just tumbled over each other in exhaustion.

* * *

Late that afternoon, Ilex awoke from her sleep to find herself curled up next to Hearth and Storm who were also beginning to wake. The smell of her mother/sister figures cooking wafted around her until she couldn't take it anymore and trudged over, hoping for something to eat. Storm and Hearth weren't far behind. Phoenix appeared to be packing up, a bowl of carbonara (one of the only human dishes she could make) ready on the ground beside her and several plates of her own special pokémon food laid out. Her 'mother's' eyes lit up upon seeing them and gestured for them to come eat. Whilst she ate, Ilex observed the visible signs of injury on her siblings' figures. Storm had a nasty burn on one cheek and one of her legs was severely bruised. Hearth's left arm was wrapped in bandages and her torso and part of her face had dressings on them. Ilex herself felt as if her lower jaw had been burnt off and her precious bulb hurt like hell.

"I must say you did fantastic out there today," Phoenix began as she smiled warmly at them, patting Ilex on the head gently. "Although I'll tell you now that your mentors weren't going at half power, more like 60%," she continued causing their heads to snap up in shock. "By the way, congratulations all of you! Great work learning Flamethrower Hearth, Ilex you've mastered Razor Leaf and your Vine Whip has become far more versatile and has a longer reach then before and Storm that was excellent work with the aerial tactic and of course your pulling off of Protect in the nick of time. I'm proud of you all. Your mentors are too," she finished smiling lovingly at them.

Pride swelled in Ilex's chest. Nike didn't respect anybody unless they earned it, by her standards, Enyo didn't deliver praise at all unless it was undeniable that it was deserved and whilst Nya was slightly less uptight and aloof then the other two, she didn't offer praise or respect flippantly. So to receive praise from all three plus her 'mother' well Ilex was happier then she had ever been in her life.

"_Thank you sister,"_ Ilex told her sincerely. Hearth and Storm added in their own thanks.

"_When will we fully recover?"_ Storm asked. _"I don't want to be a winy brat when I say this but this hurts."_

"_No kidding,"_ Hearth mumbled as she glared at her bandaged arm disdainfully. Phoenix laughed.

"Two days at the most and that's counting today so really just one day. I'm giving you this off period to spend time with your little sisters and brother as well as time to figure out what you need to work on when you get back to training. It has been three days since we left Pewter and I plan to have the Cascade Badge under my non-existent belt in two weeks!"

"_You got it!"_ Storm cheered. Hearth punched her in the shoulder, mock annoyance clear.

"_You, my beloved little sister, are hopeless."_

Ilex snorted.

"_Something we can both agree on."_

"_Yeah-HEY!"_ Storm snapped. The other three beings present erupted into laughter.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Yeah this chapter was a little more of a filler then others but I wanted to have a chapter (maybe 2) before the Cerulean Gym so here you go!**

**Phoenix's Team:**

**Absol (Nike): Female. Pressure. Justified****.**

**M: Pursuit, Night Slash, Sucker Punch, Bite, Quick Attack, Slash, Razor Wind, Detect, Double Team, Attract, Future Sight, Iron Tail, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Hyper Beam**

**EM: Play Rough, Megahorn**

**Salamence (Enyo): Female. Intimidate. Moxie.**

**M: Dragon Claw, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Aerial Ace, Roost, Double Team, Attract, Protect, Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Fire Fang, Flamethrower, Steel Wing, Stone Edge, Brick Break**

**EM: Hydro Pump, Dragon Rush**

**Arcanine (Nya): Female. Flash Fire. Justified.**

**M: Thunder Fang, Extreme Speed, Fire Fang, Flamethrower, Crunch, Heat Wave, Flare Blitz, Agility, Overheat, Wild Charge, Double Team, Attract, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Giga Impact**

**EM: Iron Tail, Close Combat**

**Charmander (Hearth): Female. Blaze.**

**M: Scratch, Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Brick Break **

**EM: Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse**

**Bulbasaur (Ilex): Female. Overgrow. Chlorophyll.**

**M: Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Sleep Powder, Razor Leaf**

**EM: Leaf Storm, Power Whip**

**Squirtle (Storm): Female. Torrent. Rain Dish.**

**M: Tackle, Water Gun, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Protect**

**EM: Aura Sphere, Water Spout**

**Eevee (Saffron): Female. Run Away. Anticipation**

**M: Helping Hand, Tackle, Growl, Tail Whip**

**EM: Covet**

**Eevee (Dusk): Male. Adaptability. Anticipation**

**M: Helping Hand, Tackle, Growl, Tail Whip**

**EM: Covet**

**Eevee (Athena): Female. Run Away. Anticipation**

**M: Helping Hand, Tackle, Growl, Tail Whip**

**EM: Covet**

**Please vote on my poll! It is extremely important I make a decision because while it won't happen in this book (depends again on who it is) it definitely will in the sequel. Next chapter will include an exciting confrontation, some stars and maybe a gym battle or something else. Not necessarily in that order.**

**Please read and review! **

**Hell's Gates**


	6. Chapter 5: Keeping the Family

**A/N: Summary: Sticks and stones could break your bones but they can always be fixed. The power of words can build you up, fill you with joy or tear you down and dispose of all happiness. But once they've been said the damage, good or bad, has been done and nothing can reverse it or heal it completely. Sure it can repair itself mostly but those words will follow the target till the end of their days and will affect a choice they make in the future. So what happens when someone has complete and utter control over that power? Will they use it to maintain the balance or will they favour? This is the tale of a girl who did not follow the path that destiny had wanted when she was gifted with her talent. Not a true hero nor a true villain; meet Phoenix Rivera, the **_**Antihero. (All credit for this idea goes to Michael Mind's Antiheroes)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon. I swear on my life but I wish I did. If I did Ash would be a girl and not an idiot but I suppose his stupidity is entertaining for kids. Also he would not restart his journey and abandon all his pokémon after he's used them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Antiheroes**

**Note: The Poll has been taken down for numerous reasons, coupled with having decided the pairing**

* * *

**The Phoenix Chapter**

**Episode 5: Defending the Stars and Keeping the Family**

* * *

Nick was trekking down the mountain, her combat boots crunching loudly on the gravel. Two bundles of energy were tumbling around on the slopes, tackling each other as they explored the nearby crags and rocks. Saffron and Athena were extremely adventurous and energetic, traits almost completely lost on their little brother. Dusk was curled up in Phoenix's arms, far too timid to like exploring close up, enjoying the distant and safe view from Nick's embrace.

Phoenix was immersed in the memories of yesterday's adventure.

* * *

They were travelling through Mt Moon when a loud roar sounded from the depths. Not thinking and acting on instinct alone, Phoenix, Saffron and Athena had (with Little Dusky safely in Phoenix's arms) rushed towards the sound. They had arrived in a large cavern with a hole in the ceiling allowing the sun's rays to illuminate most of the cavern. The cause of the disturbance was most peculiar. A large onix was in the middle of a heated argument with foreign and obliviously elusive pokémon. It was a tall, pink Pokémon with a vaguely star-shaped body. It had long, pointed ears with dark brown tips and black, oval eyes. It had dark pink, three-pointed wings on its back and a tightly curled tail. Phoenix had scanned it on her pokédex, remembering to turn off the volume.

* * *

**Clefable the Fairy Pokémon and the evolved form of Clefairy. A timid fairy Pokémon that is rarely seen. It will run and hide the moment it senses people.**

* * *

Behind the onix were multiple geodude, graveler, zubat and golbat all of which Nick had happily scanned, whilst keeping an eye on the commotion in the centre.

* * *

**Graveler the Rock Pokémon and the evolved form of Geodude. Often seen rolling down mountain trails. Obstacles are just things to roll straight over, not avoid.**

* * *

**Zubat the Bat Pokémon. It has neither eyes nor a nose. It emits ultrasonic cries that bounce back to its large ears, enabling it to fly safely.**

* * *

**Golbat the Bat Pokémon and the evolved form of Zubat. It bites its prey and feeds on the victim's energy. Its own blood type changes to that of its victim.**

* * *

On the clefable's side there were a dozen of other clefable along with numerous similar looking pokémon and a few tiny pink star pokémon that had Phoenix's inner girl squealing at their cuteness.

* * *

**Clefairy the Fairy Pokémon and the evolved form of Cleffa. Its magical and cute appeal has many admirers. It is rare and found only in certain areas.**

* * *

**Cleffa the Star Shape Pokémon. When numerous meteors illuminate the night sky, sightings of Cleffa strangely increase.**

* * *

The onix's group had wanted the cavern to themselves, despite the fact the clefable colony had lived there for generations. At first Phoenix had been conflicted on whether to leave and forget about it or stay and help. A saying that she'd heard many years ago sealed her decision: You may turn the other way but you can never say again that you did not know. With that in mind, Nick had summoned Nike to the battle front and, along with helpful input from Saffron, Athena and Dusk, they had sent them running with the onix giving one parting threat that they'd return in three days to claim the cavern. The colony had been grateful for their help and Phoenix had offered to help them defeat the others which had been eagerly accepted. Using her pokédex, Phoenix taught the clefable Disarming Voice and Sing and improved their control and power of Metronome and Moonblast, the clefairy learnt Wake Up Slap and Moonblast as well as control over Metronome and even the cleffa were taught Copy Cat and Sing for defence. During this three day period, Phoenix bonded with a Clefairy who wanted to travel the world and fight and a little cleffa who merely wanted adventure, not violence. The cleffa had become good friends with Saffron and Athena and had joined the 'baby the adorable, shy little Dusky like there is no tomorrow' club.

The morning of the battle, Phoenix had approached the leader and explained that she couldn't fight in this battle unless she was attacked herself. He had understood but had asked if she could watch the fight to which she happily agreed.

The clefable and clefairy had managed to hold their own against the other pokemon but they were gradually being over whelmed by the significantly larger army. However the tables were turned when Onix attempted to harm the children. The cleffa's had been herded into a nook out of sight with Saffron, Athena and Dusk to keep them distracted so they were completely vulnerable to the onix's wrath. Well almost. As he had lunged Phoenix dived in the way, taking a bone breaking boulder-smash to the side. Despite being in pain, Phoenix forced herself to her feet and blocked the path sending a clear message. You've got to get through me first. She'd argued with the rock snake as he'd attempted to bypass her. She would not allow anyone to slaughter an innocent, a child. Phoenix knew that she couldn't protect them alone so she'd unleashed her pokémon…who had immediately gone on the warpath.

Complete and utter destruction had consumed the cavern as her family descended upon the opposing side in a blood crazed fury. The colony had watched in disgusted fascination as they had torn the others apart. It didn't take long for the retreat to be called and the celebration to begin. As a thank you gift, Phoenix had received 2 moonstones, evolution stones that were sacred to Clefairy which allowed Clefairy to evolve into Clefable, Nidorina into Nidoqueen, Nidorino into Nidoking, Jigglypuff into Wigglytuff, Skitty into Delcatty and Munna into Musharna. On a completely unrelated note, Phoenix was heavily scolded and mothered by her family for an entire day while the pokémon went about getting her ribs healed. Saffron, Athena and Dusk kept her busy while she reassured them she wasn't dying anytime soon. Their adventure had ended the next morning as Phoenix began her journey out of the cave. However the clefairy and cleffa she had become friends with had joined her. Clefairy was on the lookout for a suitable trainer that wasn't his friend, so he would be travelling with them until he found one and Cleffa wanted to see the world.

* * *

As it was, Phoenix was travelling to Cerulean City so she could challenge the gym. Nick wasn't really interested in competing in the league but the gyms provided a challenge for her family plus it was great way to earn money that she desperately needed. The league would also be a bit of fun.

It was then that her luck ran out.

She had glimpsed the figure ahead but hadn't paid them much attention. It wasn't until they stopped 10 meters in front of her did she realise something was wrong.

"Nick Heart," he drawled, his blue eyes hard and humourless. Phoenix froze at the name. Aww shit. "You broke into Professor Oak's Lab in Pallet Town and stole two of the three starters and tricked him into giving you the third."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Presented in a manner that practically screamed; you can't prove this false. I have all the facts. Phoenix was doing everything in her power to remain calm, focusing on something other than the male before her.

"What makes you think I am this 'Nick Heart' that you speak of?" Nick asked smoothly as Saffron and Athena pressed themselves against her legs. She was fighting against a wave of nausea that had washed over her, struggling not to collapse or start crying. He could- Nick clamped her brain shut on those thoughts. She had a slight control over her fear but it was still incredibly taxing. Blue eyes glazed over. "After all, you have just approached an unknown stranger in the middle of a path who for all you know could pose a serious threat to your health."

"But I-I do have proof," he murmured softly, a look of confusion and indecision clouding his features.

"May I see this proof?" she questioned gently, edging slowly backward. The cloud thickened as he reached into his back pocket. He was fighting her voice, an impressive feat she had to admit.

"I guess so," he replied drawing out a square piece of paper. It was then her plan fell apart. A flash of light hit the ground as a green praying mantis appeared, tackling her to the ground. Her cry of pain as his blades cut her arms effectively broke the compulsion that she had cast on the boy. Saffron leapt at the scythe, Athena following in pursuit only for them to be tackled to the ground by a familiar but unfamiliar pokémon. It was a charmeleon, the evolved form of charmander. Phoenix leapt to her feet and dodged a punch from Blue. Dusk, in a rare moment of bravery, jumped out of her arms and sunk his teeth into, the boys hand before he was picked off by a pidgeotto. Before the fight could escalate, the boy stepped back.

"Surrender or the eevees get hurt," he stated calmly, a glint of another emotion in his eyes. Blood was trickling down from the torn skin and it clearly hurt a lot from the slight rotations of his wrist he was making. The whimpers of Saffron and Athena were killing her as was the look of absolute terror on Dusk's face from where he was pinned in the grasp of the pidgeotto's talons.

Slowly Phoenix nodded, fear of the boy in front of her ruling her judgement. "Put your pokéballs and bag on the ground," he ordered before adding as an afterthought. "Please."

Nick was doing everything she possibly could to keep herself composed but the close proximity was making her panic. She removed her jacket, feeling the familiar bumps of Nike, Nya and Enyo's pokéballs…she was an idiot. She still had those three titans up her sleeve but she had to time it perfectly. She couldn't allow any harm to come to the little ones. How glad she was that Cleffa and Clefairy were hidden in her bag. Her bag dropped to the ground as she stared just passed the boys ear. He examined her causing her fear of being alone with a male to go hay wire. Phoenix fought desperately to control her breathing.

"Release the stolen pokémon."

Nick crouched down and withdrew three pokéballs, relatively new looking, from her bag. She release the three starters before back tracking a few paces. Ilex, Hearth and Storm materialized in front of the boy. It took a total of three seconds for them realize what was going on.

1 second for them to register that they'd been released.

1 second for them to take in the scene before them.

1 second to react.

Flames bubbled at Hearth's maw, Ilex's vines were out and Storm had settled into a fighting stance.

"Enough. He is merely holding them at ransom so that I will return you to the lab where I stole you from," Phoenix interrupted them, only succeeding to enrage the already pissed off starters.

"_No!"_ Hearth snarled viciously at the opposing pokémon. _"We are family and family sticks together!"_

Charmeleon snorted.

"_You can't honestly believe that she is your family. She stole you from the lab, preventing you from meeting your rightful trainers!"_

"_That is bullshit! She is our rightful trainer! In fact she is so much more! She is our sister and mother!"_ Ilex growled, her vines lashing threateningly. Scyther rolled his eyes.

"_She's brain washed you! Look at yourselves, defending a thief and a criminal!"_ he shot back. Storm leered.

"_So what? We wanted to join her! She gave us an option, stay or go. We chose to stay, whether she is a thief or not, criminal or not we are staying with her and that's that!"_

Pidgeotto groaned.

"_You stupid pokémon! She will only get you killed!"_

"_And I'll kill you if you dare to try and take my sisters from me!" _snarled Athena from her place underneath Charmeleon's paw.

"_Yeah! The only reason you are all still alive is because we're in the firing range! Although, if it comes to it, I'd happily take a few attacks if it means we'll stay together!"_ Saffron added, defiantly.  
_"And taking hostages is not brave at all; that's cowardice,"_ a timid voice finished. Everyone stared at Dusk. He shrugged. _"Take my word for it, I'm an expert."_

Those who knew Dusk grinned and applauded whilst the others just stared.

* * *

Phoenix smiled despite everything when she heard their defence of her. It was comforting to know just how strongly they felt about being a part of her family. The boy's eyes were now focused on the trio. Before he could say anything though a roar shook the earth almost knocking Phoenix over. A hand shot out to steady her, freezing her in place for multiple reasons. It was too much. Terrified orange met concerned and surprised blue.

"You alright?" he asked as he turned to face the direction the noise had come from. She nodded stiffly, following his lead. A man with dark teal hair and black eyes stood atop a rocky outcrop, a rhydon by his side. The maniacal gleam in his eyes was not lost on either of them. Phoenix recognized him from one of her spying missions on Team Rocket, talking with two of her _most favourite_ people in the world. Koga.

"Well well well. What do we have here," he sneered, leaping down from his album cover pose and stalking towards them. "The professor's grandson and…" he trailed off upon seeing her. "And his girlfriend."

Phoenix snarled and stepped forward, her orange eyes glowing with anger. Hearth, Storm and Ilex had raced to her side, showing their displeasure with the statement. The boy clearly wasn't happy with it either.

"I am not his girlfriend," she growled, the boy glaring at the man and adding in his own, rather colourful, opinion. The man laughed.  
"Whatever you say kids but I have a mission and that's to eliminate or capture the professor's grandson so back off girly," he told them arrogantly as his rhydon let loose another roar. The boy sneered.

"You can try," he snapped turning to Phoenix. "I know we aren't on good terms but do you mind giving me a hand?"

"Oh I plan too," she agreed darkly scooping up her jacket and pulling it on. "Ilex, Hearth, Storm, Dusk, Athena and Saffron, return!" she ordered, recalling her team. The boy stared at her confused, causing her to struggle once again against the onslaught. She did her best to ignore him and withdrew a different pokéball from her soft hoodie.

"Ready?" he asked her. She nodded.

"On your word?"

"Suits me."

Koga rolled his eyes and unleashed his arbok.

"Scyther! Let's battle!" the boy ordered, as his other pokémon were returned. Phoenix nodded slightly in approval.

"Enyo! Unleash mayhem!" she yelled, tossing the sphere into the air. An earth splitting roar tore through the air, causing Arbok, Koga, Rhydon, Scyther and Blue to cower/step back in fear. The majestic salamence formed, black wings slicing through the air as the males (both human and pokémon) stared at the dragoness in awe and terror.

"Dragon Pulse!"

Enyo roared as she fired the attack straight at an un-responding rhydon. The boy recovered quickly.

"Wing Attack combined with Double Team and Agility on Arbok!" he commanded. Scyther duplicated himself before he shot off at a blinding pace, his wings glowing with a white light. The bug slammed into arbok before retreating as quickly as he had come. Koga soon regained his composure.

"Arbok use Glare on Scyther then Acid!" he ordered before turning to a recovering Rhydon. "Rock Throw on Salamence!"

"Bat them right back Enyo!" Phoenix called out as she returned her attention to Koga and frowned. His cape was gone. Something told her this was more worrying then it should be. Her fears came true when she felt a cold, sticky, foul substance wrap around her mouth. She struggled and tried to scream but nothing worked. Her pokéballs were removed from her belt by the purple goo much to her horror. She flailed violently as something far larger enveloped her body. She was running out of air!

* * *

Blue was concerned. He was focused on his battle with Arbok but he hadn't heard anything from Nick for a little while. Although her salamence, Enyo, didn't need her trainer's commands to fight, it was unsettling. Blue spared a glance to where she should be and his eyes widened. Her pokéballs lay on the ground, their owner nowhere in sight. Calling another order to Scyther, he released Pidgeotto and Charmeleon.

"I need you to fly up and let the dragon know that her trainers missing. She won't listen to me but maybe she'll at least see if you're telling the truth."

Pidgeotto nodded before taking off. Blue turned to Charmeleon.

"Go to the pokéballs over there and see if you can convince the three starters to fight. Then you and I are going looking for their trainer," Blue ordered as he turned back to the battle, noticing the smug smirk on Koga's face and realised her disappearance had something to do with him. The anger that had started to build before had disappeared and the worry had increased. Koga didn't appear to be a man of mercy. An enrage roar told him that Enyo had noted her trainer's absence and was about to unleash hell for it.

A large purple blob that was constantly moving caught his attention almost instantly. Nick's head was visible above the sludge, her mouth covered and her face pale. Blue quickly scanned it on his pokédex.

* * *

**Grimer the Sludge Pokémon. ****Grimer emerged from the sludge that settled on a polluted seabed. This Pokémon loves anything filthy. It constantly leaks a horribly germ- infested fluid from all over its body.**

* * *

**Muk the Sludge Pokemon and the evolved form of Grimer. ****From Muk's body seeps a foul fluid that gives off a nose-bendingly horrible stench. Just one drop of this Pokémon's body fluid can turn a pool stagnant and rancid.**

* * *

"Note to self: Do not let that stuff near my mouth-oh shit!" Blue cursed as he realised what he'd just said. "Charmeleon use Flame Burst and Dragon Rage to draw their attention towards you so we can get her out."

Charmeleon nodded as Blue ran towards the poison blobs, eyes widening in horror when he saw her struggles stop completely and all colour drained away from her face. She'd suffocated!

Whether it was Charmeleon's attacks, the limpness of their victim's body or Blue's physical onslaught or a combination of all three, the sludge pokémon released Nick and turned on Charmeleon. Pulling her away, and into his arms, Blue checked her pulse. It was steadily returning to normal. The colour was returning to her cheeks. Tapping her cheeks a few times, Blue managed to get her to come round.

"Huh, what happened?" she murmured as she stepped away. Blue kept one arm out to steady her.

"You were kidnapped by Koga's Muk and Grimer. Charmeleon and I got you out," he informed her. She eyed him warily, fear burning bright in her eyes. "You owe me one," he added. She raised an eyebrow in the 'really' expression before her eyes locked onto something behind him. Nick tackled him out of the way just in time as a sludge bomb landed where he'd been standing.

"No I don't."

Blue huffed and she relaxed slightly, drawing a pokéball out of her hoodie. She unleashed the beast inside, a regal arcanine who bounded over to Charmeleon, aiding him against the sludge pokémon.

Exchanging a glance, the pair raced back to the original battlefield. Enyo had laid waste to the area, smoking craters and churned up earth permanent signs of her anger. Trees were burnt to ash, torrential rains soaked their clothes and rocks, trees and the earth bore marks of an enraged bulbasaur's vine whip. Blue let loose a low impressed whistle.

"Remind me not to get on their bad side," he commented offhandedly. Nick smiled shyly.

"Will do. I suggest not taking them away unless you want to be on their bad side," she replied cheekily. Blue gazed at her.

"I think I'll listen to that suggestion," he said after a while. "After what I saw today I don't believe you're going to harm them. Just don't make me regret it."

"I promise," she answered as the giant dragon landed before them. Blue turned his eyes to the salamence as Nick embraced the worried dragon. Small growls and rumbles echoed out of the dragon's throat as she preened Nick's hair. The distress was enough for him to wonder just how close she was with the dragon. Probably had raised it from a young age with how it treated her. Another thought hit his mind while he absently noticed Charmeleon running back with the arcanine bounding beside him. Why was she so scared of him?

"Nick," he asked interrupting whatever she was currently doing.

"Yes?" she questioned as she returned her pokémon.

"Why are you so scared of me?"

Nick froze completely, staring at him in shock.

"What? How?"

"You look terrified every time I get within a 2 meter radius of you. I'm not going to hurt you," he told her truthfully as she remained unblinking. Finally she sighed and looked down.

"It's not you. It's males in general. I gained this fear when I was really young and the place I have been in since then only amplified it. It's not sexist, not really because I don't hate your gender, I just fear it."

Blue could tell while she'd told him the truth, that wasn't the full story. He didn't blame her at all and made a mental note if he saw her again, which was highly likely, that he'd keep his distance to a more comfortable range. He nodded.

"I honestly don't know what to say to that but I'll warn you now that there's this arrogant kid who's also travelling that's been asked to arrest you and take the trio. His name's Red and I'm sure you'll cross paths with him," he warned her. Nick nodded.

"Thanks for the heads up but before you go, my name's Phoenix Rivera and I ask that I at least hear the name of my rescuer," Phoenix called to him as he began to walk away. Blue turned and smirked.

"The name's Blue Oak, Phoen," he shot back as he stalked away, unaware of the gaping Phoenix he'd left in his wake at the nickname he'd given her.

* * *

OMAKE

* * *

Blue was standing at the Viridian City Pokémon Centre's video phone, one eyebrow raised at his panicking grandfather. Finally he had enough.

"Gramps for the love of all things mighty, calm down and explain to me exactly what the problem is!" he snapped. His words had the intended effect and his grandfather stopped his annoying as hell pacing and sat down.

"Well Blue you see I no longer have the second set of starters," he began nervously. Blue face palmed.

"How the hell did you managed to lose not one, not two but three pokémon? That were in their pokéballs not running rampant!"

The professor sweat dropped.

"Uh well you see I didn't lose them, they were stolen."

Blue gave his grandfather a deadpan look.

"Are you for real? You said that last time!"

"Yes but last time the thief didn't steal them out from under my nose!"

"Pardon?" Blue asked gaping at him. "This person nicked all three starters in front of you?!" he yelled in disbelief, drawing many curious looks from the centre's other occupants. Oak nodded. Blue face palmed.

"Are you kidding me? What exactly happened?"

"Well you see I walked into the room where I keep my starters and there was this girl standing there. She claimed to have met me before, even said that we'd spoken about the bonds between pokémon and people which is the field I specialize in. I couldn't remember her and she got upset so I believed her. I offered her a pokémon and a pokédex and she accepted. Bulbasaur was missing when I turned around to grab Charmander to give to her and then she left the lab. I went back to the pokéball that contained Squirtle to find it missing so I called you and then I'll locate Red and call him," his grandfather informed him. Blue pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"So in short she stole Bulbasaur, tricked you into giving her Charmander and a pokédex and then she stole Squirtle and left?" Blue asked to which he received a nod of affirmation. He sighed.

"Brilliant start so what do I do?"

"I'm sending you a photo of her that you'll receive in Pewter City. Her name is Nick Heart. If you come across her on you travels, take back the starters and bring her to justice."

"Alright. You can count on me," Blue responded as he reached to hang up. His grandfather stood up and turned to go, tripping over something on the floor and landed with a crash just as the screen went black.

Not for the first time that day, Blue face palmed.

* * *

OMAKE END

* * *

**A/N: The poll has been taken down and the pairing semi decided. I could still change my mind. I have an entire book.**

**Phoenix's Team:**

**Absol (Nike): Female. Pressure. Justified****.**

**M: Pursuit, Night Slash, Sucker Punch, Bite, Quick Attack, Slash, Razor Wind, Detect, Double Team, Attract, Future Sight, Iron Tail, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Hyper Beam**

**EM: Play Rough, Megahorn**

**Salamence (Enyo): Female. Intimidate. Moxie.**

**M: Dragon Claw, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Aerial Ace, Roost, Double Team, Attract, Protect, Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Fire Fang, Flamethrower, Steel Wing, Stone Edge, Brick Break**

**EM: Hydro Pump, Dragon Rush**

**Arcanine (Nya): Female. Flash Fire. Justified.**

**M: Thunder Fang, Extreme Speed, Fire Fang, Flamethrower, Crunch, Heat Wave, Flare Blitz, Agility, Overheat, Wild Charge, Double Team, Attract, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Giga Impact**

**EM: Iron Tail, Close Combat**

**Charmander (Hearth): Female. Blaze.**

**M: Scratch, Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Brick Break **

**EM: Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse**

**Bulbasaur (Ilex): Female. Overgrow. Chlorophyll.**

**M: Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Sleep Powder, Razor Leaf**

**EM: Leaf Storm, Power Whip**

**Squirtle (Storm): Female. Torrent. Rain Dish.**

**M: Tackle, Water Gun, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Protect**

**EM: Aura Sphere, Water Spout**

**Eevee (Saffron): Female. Run Away. Anticipation**

**M: Helping Hand, Tackle, Growl, Tail Whip, Sand Attack, Baby-Doll Eyes**

**EM: Covet**

**Eevee (Dusk): Male. Adaptability. Anticipation**

**M: Helping Hand, Tackle, Growl, Tail Whip, Sand Attack, Baby-Doll Eyes**

**EM: Covet**

**Eevee (Athena): Female. Run Away. Anticipation**

**M: Helping Hand, Tackle, Growl, Tail Whip, Sand Attack, Baby-Doll Eyes**

**EM: Covert**

**Clefairy (Unnamed): Male. Cute Charm. Friend Guard**

**M: Metronome, Moonblast, Wake-Up Slap, Sing, Pound, Growl**

**EM: Mimic**

**Cleffa (Stella): Female. Magic Guard. Friend Guard.**

**M: Sing, Copy Cat, Pound**

**EM: Heal Pulse**

* * *

**Please Read and Review! **

**Hell's Gates**


	7. Chapter 6: Enter the Red Head

**A/N: Summary: Sticks and stones could break your bones but they can always be fixed. The power of words can build you up, fill you with joy or tear you down and dispose of all happiness. But once they've been said the damage, good or bad, has been done and nothing can reverse it or heal it completely. Sure it can repair itself mostly but those words will follow the target till the end of their days and will affect a choice they make in the future. So what happens when someone has complete and utter control over that power? Will they use it to maintain the balance or will they favour? This is the tale of a girl who did not follow the path that destiny had wanted when she was gifted with her talent. Not a true hero nor a true villain; meet Phoenix Rivera, the **_**Antihero. (All credit for this idea goes to Michael Mind's Antiheroes)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon. I swear on my life but I wish I did. If I did Ash would be a girl and not an idiot but I suppose his stupidity is entertaining for kids. Also he would not restart his journey and abandon all his pokémon after he's used them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Antiheroes**

**Hey guys and gals! Sorry it's a bit short but I really want to get this out of the way so the real journey can begin.**

* * *

**The Phoenix Chapter **

**Episode 6: Enter the Red Head**

* * *

"Saffron! Wait up!" Phoenix called as she ran after her troublesome eeveelution, Athena and Dusk at her side. Saffron had taken off almost as soon as they'd left the tree line of the route without warning and was not responding to anything the trio said so Nick was fretting over the most adventurous of her little ones' wellbeing. "Saffron come back!"

The brown fox pokémon didn't even turn her head as she bounded towards the city. The wind rushed past as she raced forward, eager to explore. Nick growled softly and stopped. "Saffron stop!" she ordered, compulsion and silent authority woven into her tone. The eevee froze mid stride and turned as if in a trance and padded back to her family. Dusk and Athena exchanged a glance and wisely backed off slightly. Saffron's journey ended at Phoenix's feet, the trance broken. Almost instantly she was scooped into Nick's arms.

"Young lady do you have any idea how worried I was?! You scared me! You can't just run off like that!" Phoenix scolded, checking her over for any sign of injury or pain. "What if you had been stolen? Or hurt? Or worse?! How do you think Athena and Dusk would feel? How would Nike, Nya and Enyo feel? How would Hearth, Ilex and Storm feel? How would **I** feel?"

With every word, Saffron felt guiltier and guiltier. Phoenix could make even the most heartless and uncaring of beings feel remorse and guilt just by talking. The worried mothering wasn't helping matters. Saffron wasn't stupid, not in the slightest. She knew how overprotective and motherly Nick was and how she despised having any of her family leave her sights for a moment because of past happenings so it was expected that she would feel this way over something so seemingly insignificant. Nick would only blame herself if anything happened to them although only the eldest trio seemed to know the full extent of the issue.

After at least 20 minutes of mothering and guilt tripping, Phoenix let Saffron down onto the ground so she could face her siblings. Athena wasn't too concerned but Dusk was in ruins, having been in a similar mindset to Phoenix in thinking he'd never see her again. Saffron was soon picked up again with her siblings on Nick's shoulders. At Saffron's questioning look Phoenix replied.

"Don't think for a moment I'm going to let you walk around after that stunt."

Saffron pouted but snuggled into her sister's embrace.

* * *

Phoenix strode into the pokémon centre, her jacket zipped up and the eevees' back in their pokeballs. Nurse Joy smiled at her in greeting and happily took the team of six she handed over. Stella popped out of her pokeball and leapt into Phoenix's arms. Rubbing the star shaped pokémon's head fondly, Nick headed to the video phone after booking a room. It was high time she called home.

"**Hello?"** the sweet yet strong voice of Alex asked as she picked up.

"Hey Alex, it's me."

Alex became visible almost instantly.

"**Nix! It's wonderful to hear from you. Tell me, how has your journey been and who might this little one be?"**

"Well it's been rather eventful," Phoenix admitted as Stella cocked her head cutely at the image on the screen. "After I left Pewter, I mostly trained with Hearth, Ilex and Storm having their first assessment which they passed with flying colours."

Alex clapped her hands gleefully.

"**Oh that would have been most exciting. Do film the next one and send it to me. I'd love to watch their progress. You have a film option in the camera feature on your pokédex."**

Phoenix smiled. "I'll have to get Storm to work that one out for me. Anyways we travelled through Mt Moon and helped the Clefable/Clefairy colony there keep their home. I broke two ribs when I took a 'head-butt' from an onix to protect the cleffa-"

Alex scowled in anger. **"You did WHAT?"**

Phoenix winced and explained in further detail what happened, barely succeeding to pacify the enraged lady.

"-and Stella here along with a clefairy chose to accompany me on my journey. Clefairy is searching for a trainer that isn't me and Stella just wants to see the world."

Alex was still furious. **"I'll forgive you this once Phoenix but if you do something stupid or reckless like that again I will personally drag you back home and force you to take up a far less dangerous carrier, got it?"**

Phoenix nodded hastily, unwilling to anger her further.

"On the way down the mountain I was confronted by the professor's grandson over _them_," she began hesitantly. Alex's face changed to one of complete and utter worry and concern.

"**What happened?"** she asked gently, her earlier fury long gone. Phoenix gazed at her miserably.

"I was terrified. He held the eevees' hostage, forcing me to release _them_."

Phoenix continued to explain the events that transpired, Alex's fear for her only rising higher and higher with every word.

"I don't know what to do," Phoenix finished quietly, head in her hands. Stella cuddled into her neck, trying to comfort her.

"**Do as you have always done,"** Alex suggested as Blaziken strolled into the room. Phoenix's head snapped up.

"What?"

Alex smiled softly. **"He isn't going to turn you in, correct? Then why worry over it? You'll be fine possibly even more so. It appears you have found an ally."**

Phoenix sighed. "You're right. I have to go. Thank you for talking with me."

"**You're always welcome Nix. Don't worry so much. Call me when you get to the next city or when you can, okay?"**

"Okay," Phoenix replied, ending the call and heading for the desk. Her pokémon should be ready by now.

* * *

Phoenix flung open the doors of the marine styled gym and strode in purposefully, Stella in her arms. The star shape pokémon desperately wanted to watch the battle and provided she was quiet, Phoenix was willing to allow her to do so. A ginger haired girl stood on the opposite side, looking surprised at the sudden entrance. Nick internally smirked. She'd unsettled her. Good.  
"Are you a challenger?"

Phoenix resisted the urge to face palm. Was this gym leader an idiot?

"Yes."

"Alright the rules are 3 vs 3 with substitutions on the challenger's side only. Are you ready to be swept away by the power of water types?" the gym leader asked confidently before releasing her first pokémon. It was a rhetorical question but Phoenix really wanted to say 'uh no' in the most sarcastic tone ever. For some reason this gym leader was grating on her nerves.

"Storm unleash mayhem!"

"Misty calls Staryu!"

Nick just stared. Did this chick talk in third person? Yet another thing that was more than likely going to tick her off.

* * *

**Staryu the Star Shape Pokémon. ****An enigmatic Pokémon that can effortlessly ****regenerate any appendage ****it loses in battle. ****Staryu's centre section has an organ called the core that shines bright red. If you go to a beach toward the end of summer, the glowing cores of these Pokémon look like the stars in the sky.**

* * *

"Well that doesn't sound painful at all," Phoenix muttered. "Storm use rapid spin!"

"Bubble Beam!"

Staryu released a powerful torrent of water at the rotating shell, each exploding on contact but none jeopardizing Storm's task. Phoenix's eyes narrowed. Hmm the Staryu wasn't particularly strong, possibly around the level of Brock's Onix, however Phoenix knew that if her trainer was any good it would know a move that could completely ruin her plans. At least her current ones. Phoenix wasn't all brawn and no brains after all. "Swift Staryu!" Misty yelled desperately but it was too late as Storm crashed into the star pokémon. The tiny turtle popped out of her shell and scowled at the star pokémon in annoyance.

"_Are you for real? Did you really just let me hit you? Geeze my rock buddy in Pewter did better than you,"_ Storm taunted much to the chagrin of Staryu.

"_How dare you insult my attacks! They are very strong thank you very much!"_ The star screamed. Storm stared at her bewildered before she cracked up.

"_Arceus you actually attacked me? I didn't even feel anything! Oh Arceus!"_ she laughed, holding her stomach.

"Storm! Use Water Gun followed by Tackle!" Nick ordered, trying to prevent Storm from aggravating yet another opponent.

"Staryu use Swift!" Misty called as she glared at Nick. Stars surrounded Staryu in a wreath before flying at the squirtle. A high powered water gun ploughed through the centre stream and slammed into Staryu as the turtle rushed forward, ignoring the pain the stars caused as they sliced at her skin. She tackled the Staryu into the water, taking both down. Phoenix studied the water closely. From her position she couldn't see either of them however that didn't mean that she couldn't read what was going on.

"Storm, use Rapid Spin continuously!"

"Staryu, dodge!"

Phoenix continued to watch the water, hoping for some sign that her plan was working. That sign graced their presence a few scant seconds later as Staryu was flung out of the water and became embedded in the ceiling. Phoenix sweat dropped. That has got to hurt.

Storm back flipped out of the pool and shook herself, sending water droplets flying. She smirked smugly at the star fish who dropped from the ceiling to smash straight into the platform.

"Uhhh, um, Staryu is unable to battle. Squirtle wins! Gym Leader send out your next pokémon," the referee announced awkwardly as Misty returned Staryu, dumb struck.

"Misty calls Cloyster!" Misty cried, throwing another pokéball.

* * *

**Cloyster the Bivalve Pokémon.****Cloyster is capable of swimming in the sea. It does so by swallowing water, then jetting it out toward the rear. This Pokémon shoots spikes from its shell using the same system. Once it slams its shell shut, it is impossible to open, even by those with superior strength****.**

* * *

Squirtle jumped back to Phoenix's side, showing that he had been 'withdrawn'. Stella cheered and hugged the turtle, congratulating the water type on her win.

"Hearth, unleash mayhem!"

"_Yeah!"_ Hearth roared as she flipped out of her pokéball and onto the platform. Misty blinked.

"You're sending out a fire type to combat my water type on a water field? Are you an idiot?"

"Yes, I'm sending out a fire type. Cloyster is a dual Ice and Water type so it doesn't have resistance to Hearth's attacks. Yes, I'm sending her out on a water field. No I'm not an idiot," Phoenix replied calmly, ticking the list off on her fingers, successfully pissing Misty off. She didn't know why, she just had and it was going to make the battle easier on Hearth. "Besides, you evolved your Cloyster straight away before it learnt any moves right?" Nick questioned, receiving a nod. "I feel sorry for Cloyster for suffering from your poor judgement. Cloyster's move set is limited after it evolves."

This caused the red head to scream.

"How dare you insult my judgement!? Cloyster, use Aurora Beam!"

"Blast straight through with Flamethrower!"

A rainbow coloured beam was unleashed from the bivalve pokémon at Hearth who offered it a sympathetic/bored look as she fired a flamethrower to counter. Unsurprisingly, the flamethrower made quick work of the ice type attack and struck the vulnerable Ice/Water type dead on. Misty screamed again and let out a string of curse words along with the command, Hydro Pump.

"Hearth, avoid it!"

The charmander did as ordered, _diving_ into the water and resurfacing as soon as the opponent ran out of juice. She breathed a flamethrower on her tail to reignite it before turning back to face Cloyster. "Smokescreen than Brick Break!"

"_You got it,"_ Hearth replied, saluting before snorting out a cloud of smoke that cloaked the entire gym and diving into the water. Hearth loved water. She swam at every chance she could after learning that as long as she relit her flame five minutes after it had been extinguished she would be fine. Phoenix had capitalized on this and had Storm teach her sister how to swim. She knew it would come in handy.

"Cloyster find that lizard and use Hydro Pump!"

"_It's a tad difficult,"_ Cloyster retorted sarcastically. _"In case you haven't noticed, I can't see."_

Phoenix smiled sympathetically and the grinned as she heard Hearth scored two direct hits with Brick Break.

"Finish it up with a Flamethrower and Brick Break!"

"Hydro Pump!"

The smoke lit up a brilliant orange with the release of the flamethrower and Cloyster was sent flying with a brick break courtesy of Hearth. Cloyster didn't go down without a fight though as he fired one last Hydro Pump at the charmander.

"Hearth!" Phoenix yelled worriedly. The smoke gradually dispersed to reveal Hearth on one knee, panting hard and a knocked out Cloyster.

"Cloyster is unable to battle, Charmander wins! That means the victory goes to Phoenix Rivera!"

Phoenix wasn't listening as she ran and leapt between the platforms to Hearth's side, Storm at her heels.

"You alright, girl?" Phoenix asked concerned, picking up the exhausted charmander. Hearth nodded tiredly, snuggling into her elder sister.

"_I'm tired…wake me up when the world stops spinning."_

Storm clambered up Phoenix's side and perched on her shoulder. The referee tapped her on the shoulder.

"Here's the badge miss. I apologise for the gym leader's attitude."

"No harm done," Phoenix replied warmly. "Although do you mind showing me the quick way out of here? I don't fancy jumping across those platforms again."

The ref laughed, heartily.

"Sure thing. Fancying a swim?"

"…preferable dry."

* * *

**A/N: ****Phoenix's Team:**

**Absol (Nike): Female. Pressure. Justified.**

**M: Pursuit, Night Slash, Sucker Punch, Bite, Quick Attack, Slash, Razor Wind, Detect, Double Team, Attract, Future Sight, Iron Tail, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Hyper Beam**

**EM: Play Rough, Megahorn**

**Salamence (Enyo): Female. Intimidate. Moxie.**

**M: Dragon Claw, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Aerial Ace, Roost, Double Team, Attract, Protect, Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Fire Fang, Flamethrower, Steel Wing, Stone Edge, Brick Break**

**EM: Hydro Pump, Dragon Rush**

**Arcanine (Nya): Female. Flash Fire. Justified.**

**M: Thunder Fang, Extreme Speed, Fire Fang, Flamethrower, Crunch, Heat Wave, Flare Blitz, Agility, Overheat, Wild Charge, Double Team, Attract, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Giga Impact**

**EM: Iron Tail, Close Combat**

**Charmander (Hearth): Female. Blaze.**

**M: Scratch, Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Brick Break **

**EM: Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse**

**Bulbasaur (Ilex): Female. Overgrow. Chlorophyll.**

**M: Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Sleep Powder, Razor Leaf**

**EM: Leaf Storm, Power Whip**

**Squirtle (Storm): Female. Torrent. Rain Dish.**

**M: Tackle, Water Gun, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Protect**

**EM: Aura Sphere, Water Spout**

**Eevee (Saffron): Female. Run Away. Anticipation**

**M: Helping Hand, Tackle, Growl, Tail Whip, Sand Attack, Baby-Doll Eyes**

**EM: Covet**

**Eevee (Dusk): Male. Adaptability. Anticipation**

**M: Helping Hand, Tackle, Growl, Tail Whip, Sand Attack, Baby-Doll Eyes**

**EM: Covet**

**Eevee (Athena): Female. Run Away. Anticipation**

**M: Helping Hand, Tackle, Growl, Tail Whip, Sand Attack, Baby-Doll Eyes**

**EM: Covert**

**Clefairy (Unnamed): Male. Cute Charm. Friend Guard**

**M: Metronome, Moonblast, Wake-Up Slap, Sing, Pound, Growl**

**EM: Mimic**

**Cleffa (Stella): Female. Magic Guard. Friend Guard.**

**M: Sing, Copy Cat, Pound**

**EM: Heal Pulse**

**Please Read and Review! **

**Tryaurus**


End file.
